


The unfortunate misunderstandings of Anthony Stark

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But He Gets Better, Enemies to Lovers, Good mother Peggy, Hate Sex, Hurt Tony, I’m bad at tagging, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Rape, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is Misunderstood, Tony is a good dad, Younger Tony, except for Bruce and Thor, returning villans, sometimes, steve is an ass, the avengers are also dicks, tony has special abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: Tony’s life was fantastic, ok well sometimes it was.But it was great at times for example he’s got a cool new team (who hate him and he’s also hate fucking one of them) but that’s ok they got his back.He still got his mom (who is slowly getting worse with her health) but that least she still alive.He’s got an amazing son (but the world doesn’t know and he want to keep it that way)So see everything is fine he’s great even there’s nothing that can go wrong.... right?





	1. Oh for god sakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I’m back with a new fic for you all.
> 
> So this fic is going to be long but I’m sure how many chapters there will be but I see were it takes me 😊 but I’ll start at least 30 chapter but that might change.
> 
> Please see notes bellow as for people who haven’t read my pervious fic I’ll will write some points down bellow that will explain a few things.
> 
> Also apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar  
> Anyways hope you all enjoy 😊

[2009]  
Well fuck my life, Tony thought. Since that lovely visit from Fury things turned in a rather strange turn.

First was that fact he was dying from his own reactor, palladium poisoning Ha! What a joke. He was starting to get out of control again, he had that disaster of a birthday party, he drank more, doing a hell of a lot of inventing binges and started to push everyone away even his own son, he didn’t want his Bambi to see him like that, he wanted to protect him even from himself.

Along with him dying, there was Justin Hammer, the government and even rhodey who want him to turn over the iron man armour, well fuck them. 

And not only that there was a mad man named Vanko with electric whips who decided to attack him at the Grand Prix. 

And the icing on the fucking cake was good old Fury came back to talk about the super secret boy band which Tony refuse before and what a fucking surprise that Fury brought in a spy “Rushman” who Tony thought was his new PA that Pepper brought in after he hired her to take over as the new CEO of SI. But turns out Miss Rushman's actual name is Natasha Romanoff who works for a super secret government call SHEILD. 

Not only that, lovely spy chick inject him in the neck that apparently slows down the poison from killing him and she also gave him a lovely review ‘iron man: yes, tony stark: no’ how thoughtful.

But life turns out for the better, in the end Tony made a new element and also had a ‘heart felt’ message from dear old dad ‘greatest creation my ass’ tony thought to himself. 

But life moves own he gets to love another day and be able to see his son grow up and he also dating pepper and tony can say he’s grateful for that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[2011]

But then all the shit comes back again two years later, SHEILD wanted him to be there consultant, well fuck them Tony wanted to say. But Pepper his beautiful girlfriend, the light of his life manage to change his mind and what do you know he was thrilled. A derange Demi god comes to earth and wants a war, well that got Tony’s curious mind going, so tony decides to help and went to Germany were all the drama was happening and along the way he meet, the lovely spy herself and her spy man friend , a man with anger issues who turns into a green monster,that tony loves and later they become bros, another demi god who is much lager and more attractive than his rock of ages brother and of course there was the 90 year old super solider who comes back from the dead that his old man wanted more than him what a fucking treat that was. 

Well the whole thing went to shit when they were in the helicarriar. It all went so smoothly at first, Tony and his new bestie were sciencing, the next thing everyone was in each others face. Or more like Rogers was in Tony’s face berating him on how a selfish he was and how he wasn’t a hero, well tony can dish it out too. 

But something was wrong, tony felt everyone auras and they were all distorted, manipulated into something dark and tony didn’t like it. But why did it only effect them and not him he wondered, then there was an explosion so he had to figure that out later. 

The helicarriar battle was bittersweet, him and Rogers work surprising well and spy chick got her man friend back so all was good. But agent- Phil died, the idiot trying to fight someone who was out of his league. But Tony respected him and he will miss him, damn it, Tony was piss and Loki is going to pay for all of this. 

And turns out he does pay for it, the super secret boy band, band together and fight like a team and they won, it was quite spectacular actually, Tony confronts Loki like a bad ass and almost gets mind controlled but doesn’t some how again tony needs to figure that out.

Then a big alien invasion happens, but the team fought them with all they got, then there was a missile aimed for New York, so tony did one thing that he could do, take it to space and so he did and what he saw up there terrified him. He almost died but didn’t, they arrested Loki, went to shawarma it was good Tony thought and then they said goodbye to each other as they wanted to do there own thing except for Bruce Tony manage to convince him to stay and become science bros. Tony shook hands with Rogers and apologies and so did Rogers but it wasn’t genuine he thought, god how did his mom even love that man tony will never know.  
~~~~~~~~~  
[2011]

So that was a 6 months ago and well things got even stranger. The mandarin, god that was a pain and the PTSD didn’t help either. But it was all fine in the end, well almost, tony promise Pepper he will stop being iron man but in the end he couldn’t, so Pepper had to let him go. It hurt he thought they had something but Tony knew it was too much for Pepper since the battle of New York.

He later had surgery with a little of with extremis, to help to remove all the shrapnel in his chest. But he ask if they kept the reactor attach to his chest, despite what it was meant for it was apart of him and tony wanted to keep it like that. But with a few minor changes so the reactor did not effect any of Tony’s internal organs and it can be removable as it’s not attach internally.  
~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the states SHEILD fell, a couple months after tony incident, Tony heard that Rogers had a bit of a scrap with Hydra, well who knew they were around. But Rogers stop them and he also learned that his bestie was alive too, damn that must suck for him. Though Tony couldn’t help but get a cold feeling of what.... Daniel told him once (“hail hydra”), Tony never knew what that meant but now he does and that gives him shivers down his spin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So after that commotion, things turned even more strange, SHEILD rebuild its self and Fury came back to life and decide to make the avengers a things and he (force) politely ask Tony to place the avengers at his tower and Tony reluctantly said yes as despite what people say he was a team player in a sense that it would make sense for everyone to be in the same place even if Tony didn’t like most of them. 

~~~~~~~~  
[2012]

But that was then, this was now. Which by the way the now at the moment was in Tony’s bed, he was naked, very naked and his ass was sore, he knew why that was. 

A large warm body was pressed up against him, but he felt the man shift. He knew that the man was up, he looked at the time 5am god why does he have to be up so early every time. The man got up and went to the bathroom, Tony pretend to be asleep and waited for him to leave. A few minutes later the man got out the bathroom and was about to leave the room until....

“I know your awake Stark, you always are”

Oh for fuck sakes. He repeats “Oh for fuck sake Rogers how do you always know and why do to always have to get up so early?” Tony snap back 

Rogers just smirk at him probably admiring his own handy work after all they did fuck throughout the night. 

But anyways Rogers was speaking and tony didn’t really listen was thinking about last night, but he listen to the last part of what Rogers was saying “.....you should try and be like us that might actually help you and it might even benefit the team dynamic if you try and be as healthy like the rest of us Stark”.

Tony just rolled his eyes “seriously I’m healthy fuck you very much, anyways you better go Rogers you don’t want the team thinking we’re together do we now”

Rogers frowned at that statement “no I guess we don’t want that do we, and besides they would think why I would fuck you in the first place. But you’re right I don’t want to out stay my welcome now do I, see you later Stark” and Rogers just slammed the door.

Tony sighed god how did he even get into this mess, oh yeah he knows, he knows damn well how that happen. It all started about ago two months after that stupid battle in New Jersey of all places.

Let’s start at the beginning.

TBC......


	2. I’m fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Rogers have to be a pain in Tony’s ass, why couldn’t he be thankful that beat the bad guys quickly, why does he have to shout at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again back with a new chapter, so this one has a consensual sex scene though it rough, hate sex but tony consented. Also side note I’m not great with writing sex scenes so hopefully it’s not too bad.
> 
> Anyways sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

[two months ago]

“Sir, Captain Rogers is demanding to enter your floor” Jarvis burst out saying. God tony doesn’t want to deal with Captain self righteous right now or any of the avengers in fact he just wants to lay on his couch with the ice pack on his head and drink his smoothie. 

“ J, tell capsical that I kindly denied his request” tony said to the AI.

“Sir I’m afraid that Captain Rogers is still asking to speak you, he’s not taking no for an answer. He also said that he will wait all night until you let him in Sir” Jarvis reply’s 

Oh great, (sigh) why does Rogers have to be like this. Every time they are on a mission, ok Tony can admit that he does disobey Rogers order, but not because for the hell of it. No, it’s because he found a better way to defeat the bad guy, or there is a innocent civilian that got caught in the cross fire. So yeah they are all valid reasons for his disobedience, but does the good Captain notice. Hell no, after the mission, after the debriefing, Rogers will come barging into Tony’s lab, floor or even the common room and what will he do shout at him and treats like a child, calling him selfish and telling to never do it again or he will kick him off the team blah blah blah. 

Tony hates being treated like, he was the only one who gets a dressing down from spangles and no one else does when they disobey. Ok, so they rarely ever do it, but Tony’s seen Clint and Natasha do it but Rogers doesn’t seem to mind so that just so fucking unfair as far as Tony is concern. 

But today, he knows that he disobey Rogers direct order from the moment the left the quinjet. 

The mission was like something that came out of a cheesy scifi comic book. The mission was simple kill all the giant swaps that are invading New Jersey like what the fuck. Apparently a made scientist created these insects but they got loose and well his own creations killed him along the way. 

Before the mission, Rogers ordered him to stay by Clint side, to always catch him when needed to and to be his eyes. But instead, tony, whist Rogers was blabbered on, Tony got Jarvis to scan the swaps and find there weakness, well it turns out according to Jarvis they had very sensitive hearing. So what did tony do, he got Jarvis to hack into any loud speaker, any radio, tv and anything else that could produce high volume sound. He also ordered Jarvis to tell anyone in a 10 mile radius to leave the area after all he doesn’t want innocent people to get hurt, he orders Jarvis to turn everything on to its highest volume and what do you know it work and the so the mission was done and dusted, sure there were loads of broken glass from shops, cars and apartments but who cares tony can easily replace it. And it also cause people to have a massive headaches but at least the killer swaps are gone.

But apparently Rogers was pissed, so here they are now and tony guess he have to face the music.

“(Sigh) fine let him in J”

“Of course sir”

A minute later, a very pissed off spangles came through the door. “STARK!” Steve shouted as he strides closer to tony.

“What the hell were you thinking I gave you a direct order, and yet again you went rouge” Rogers accuse

Tony snorted “yes spangles, yet again I disobey your orders and so what my plan had work we didn’t need to use your plan as that would certainly took up so much time. so you could thank me now or later as you can use up all your free time and at the gym hitting more bags or better yet go find your bestie” tony brag but on inside he was nervous but he couldn’t show weakness not to him. 

Rogers face contorted into fury “god you’re arrogant, why did fury let you on this team I will never know, your nothing but a spoiled little rich brat who got everything that you wanted and never had to work a hard day in your life. You’re nothing like us Stark.

Now tony was piss Rogers doesn’t know nothing about him, “oh really and what’s that spangles” he asked 

Rogers gave him a cruel smirk “you never suffer, you don’t know what it’s like to be a person, your just an outsider. you look down on people while the rest of us come together and help each others pain, you think your special but your not” Rogers spat.

Tony saw red “fuck You Rogers, you think I’m not special well your not either, you think Peggy ever cared about you, you think she loved you, you think.....urgh”

Before tony could even finish his sentence Rogers grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Tony was shock at this he never suspected Rogers to do that maybe he we went too far mentioning his mom.

“Shut. Up. Now!” Rogers warned his face was so close to Tony’s, that tony can feel the heat of Rogers breath. 

Tony would not feel intimidated by this no way, so he turn to face Rogers fully, looked at him directly in those deep Blue angry eyes and with a smirk said “ or what?” That all he said and that broke the camels back. Because the next thing tony knew warm, harsh lips were on his.

A lot of teeth that biting into his lower lip, a tongue that was trying to gain access into his mouth and you know what tony let it, hell he embraced it nothing could fix anything like angry sex. Which surprise tony as yet again he didn’t expect Rogers to be into this, hell tony thought he was a virgin.

Their mouths crash together like waves hitting rocks, it was passionate and yet sloppy. Tony never felt anything like this with anyone before and god it was getting hard to the point it was painful. 

He moaned into Rogers mouth, then the kissing stop. Tony tried to case the kiss, but he realised it stop he open his eyes to find a very smug Rogers in front of him.

“Well that got you to shut up didn’t it Stark” Rogers panted 

“Well what can I say spangles you caught by surprised, and here I was thinking your some sweet innocent old virgin” tony snark 

Rogers gave a deep chuckle “ oh Stark you have no idea what I’m capable of” he said coolly 

Tony smirk and challenge “ well why don’t you show me Rogers or are you too.... wha hey!” Before he could finish Rogers in one swift motion lift up tony and tore his very expensive pants off until he was bare. And before tony could complain two fingers were shoved into his mouth. “Suck” Rogers demanded and so tony did, he doesn’t want Rogers to fuck him dry. 

He sucked the fingers like he would suck a cock, he wants to show Rogers what he’s like in bed after all lots of people have praise him of how good he is in the sheets department. He looked at Rogers wit a sultry look, he can tell that Rogers is turned on, he knows that Rogers wants him like all those men before him so this was noting new to him. It doesn’t make him feel worthless or use, no he just fine with that.

The fingers roughly came out of his mouth “ that’s enough” Rogers spat and in one swift move he shoved his fingers into Tony’s hole. 

It hurt, it’s been a while since a man was inside him, so it took a bit longer I get use to the sensation. But once Rogers found those special bundle of nerves tony was relax and moaned from the pleasure. 

But then he whined at the loss of the fingers, Rogers laugh “god your like a bitch in heat, the press were right you’re are a man whore,  
A slut even. Since I gave you some pleasure now it’s my turn” Rogers thrust into tony as soon a finished his sentence. 

Oh fuck tony thought now this was painful, he wasn’t prep enough and god Rogers was huge, the stretch of his rim was burning. “Stop moving, relax ok Stark” Rogers ordered. Both of them were still as Tony was trying to relax from Rogers cock. After a few minutes pass tony felt less pain, “ ok I’m ready” he said, “about time” Rogers snark and went into a animalistic thrusts, pounding into tony without slowing down “my god your so tight, so good” Rogers said in between pants.

“Oh fuck...hmmgg” tony moan, the sensation was too much but it felt so good Rogers hit his prostate over and over that he could see stars, he was going to cum soon. Rogers seem to read his mind as he held tony with one hand, he use the other hand to grab Tony’s cock and jerk it off in a fast pace. “Cum Stark, let me feel you” Rogers demanded and Tony obeyed, everything went white, he felt himself spasm and his own cum spurting between them, landing on there clothed chests.

Rogers didn’t slow down as he was chasing his own orgasm and continue his brutal pace, until tony heard him moan, then Rogers stilled for a moment as his seed was covering Tony’s walls.

There was silence between them for a long moment, Tony was in a daze, he hadn’t had sex like that before and he had lots of sex. But this was different, it wasn’t love or friends with benefits kind of thing. No it was pure hate mix with lust and fuck was it lust.

Without warning Rogers pulled out and carefully uncurled Tony’s legs off his waist and placed them down on the ground. Tony can feel Rogers cum leaking out of him he doesn’t if he should turned on by it or be disgusted.

“Well what do you know, I guess you do follow orders after all” Rogers tease which brought tony out of his daze.

“Well this more fun, rather than fighting bad guys and your ‘orders’ were more easy to follow” tony retorted back. “As fun as this was, what do you want to do now?” Tony wondered what this means to Rogers did he want to leave it and never talk about it, does he want to do it again?. 

But instead of giving tony an answer, Rogers lean down and kissed tony again, it wasn’t gentle by all means, it was rough and lustful. Then Rogers pulled back and smirk down at tony “I think that gives you an answer, but yet it might not. Anyways I better go thanks for the talk Stark I think we understand each other better now” then he walk out shutting the door behind him. Tony was stunned to say the least what did he mean but yet again he guess Rogers wants a second round, well fine by him if this keeps Rogers happy and not shout at him then so be it and hey at least it’s good sex so a win win situation.

“Sir I’m detecting that you are bleeding from your rectum I believe you have a tear and I advice you need to go and seek treatment” Jarvis spoke with a hint of concern.

“Oh for fuck sake, I knew I wasn’t prep enough. Don’t worry yourself J I’ll be fine just need to clean up that’s all” tony replies

“But Sir I think....” 

“Mute”

And Jarvis did mute, and tony went into his shower to clean up. After the shower tony decided to go to bed he sore and tired, and as he lay there he thought of the next encounter with Rogers will be like, what does this mean for him and for Rogers? will things change for the better?. And if sex is the answer then fine he can be a whore, he’s been one before and he can do it again, he’s fine ok he’s fine.

“I’m fine” he whispered Ignoring the tears that came down his face. 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> And I’ll will see you next time hope you all have a great day 😊


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thoughts about the incident with stark and how will it affect them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter 
> 
> Hope you all like it and apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

[two months ago]

Oh god oh god oh god, what just happen? Why did he... why did Stark..

“I just fucked Stark” steve said aloud in an empty room. His room even.

Steve’s been lying in bed for god no’s how long a few minutes a few hours he doesn’t know. What he does know he just had sex with Stark, Howard’s son. His friends son.

But, even though he does feel guilt, he doesn’t however feel any regret. When him and Stark had sex, Steve never felt anything like that before, the rush, lust, the passion. It wasn’t like he had before not with those girls he slept with before and after the serum. And back in the 40s he did had a quickie with a couple of the men who were also in the army, who just wanted to feel something other than pain. And this was different when he slept with Peggy. With Peggy it was passion they made love and he definitely loved her more than anything.

With Peggy she was beautiful, inside and out. She had the confidence that nobody else had, she was funny, snarky and intelligent no one else can be like her. 

Sure tony is attractive, and he is snarky and intelligent. But no way he is kind like Peggy was.

Really loved Peggy and it pains him knowing that he missed so much from her life. When he found out that Peggy was still alive, jump at the chance to see her. When he arrive to the home, he so hope that she will recognise him. As he went into her room, he was shock at how different she was, how much older she was. But she was still breath taking like when she was in the 40s. 

She recognised him and they chatted for a while, they laugh and cry about the good old days and it was good. At least he had one connection from his past, besides bucky who is still out there lost in this new world. But then as he was about to leave her mind went blank and she wasn’t Peggy anymore, which broke him more than anything.

He was angry, at the world, at himself. And what would he do, he’ll take it out on missions, the punching bags and at stark. He knew that stark knew Peggy as well much longer than steve knew her. And he can admit that he was jealous, angry that stark had that luxury so he took it out on him the most, which wasn’t fair but Steve didn’t care.

But that was then, and he tried not to be angry so much, he tried to see her regularly, but with SHEILD, avengers and bucky it’s hard to keep up sometimes. 

Then there was of course tony who added to all the stress, he was nothing but a spoiled little rich bully and Steve hates bullies. They had nothing in common, they fight all the time and tony never get involved with team bonded which Steve is glad but also displeased by it as well. He really doesn’t want to hate tony, but he makes it so difficult not too. Like he thinks he’s better than anyone else and that just piss steve off.

(Sigh) “Jarvis” steve spoke

“Yes Captain Rogers” Jarvis replied

“Is Stark ok?”

“Sir is sleeping at the moment, he was quite exhausted after your activities from this evening” Jarvis said vaguely not giving too much information.

“Ok thank you Jarvis” Steve whispered 

“Your welcome Captain” 

With another sigh steve thought it was best to go to bed himself. Once he went under the covers, he pry that it would be a peaceful sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

[two weeks later]

It was cold so cold.

“STEVE”

“Bucky hang on”

He couldn’t breath, his lungs filled with ice water. 

“Steve please”

“Hang on I’m almost there” 

“Bucky... bucky were are you”

“Who the hell is bucky” 

So cold.

Steve woke up in a gasp, sweat sticking onto his cotton shirt, tears coming down his face.

It happen again the same nightmare. 

After the incident with Stark his nightmares didn’t surface and he felt more relax, hell him and stark became quite civil towards each other. But recently things became stressful again, there was a difficult mission and two agents died and Steve couldn’t help but blame himself.

Not only that stark disobey Steve’s orders again from there last mission and they had a very heated argument in front of the team.

Steve sighed and got out of bed and went to the kitchen in the common room to get hot chocolate according to Peggy it helps with sleep so he might as well give it a try.

But, when he went into the kitchen he was shock to find stark in there as well.

“What the hell are you doing in here” he heard himself say.

Stark around, he looked ill, pale even. He was all wide eyed that enhance his already brown doe eyes, which Steve will never admit to stark how attractive it was.

Then stark face change into a different mask, the press mask Natasha likes to call it. 

“Well Rogers this is my tower and I owned this kitchen, so excuse me I’d like to use my facilities” tony snark

Steve felt that annoyance again every time Stark speaks to him like that, like he’s dumb. With a snare “that was not what I meant Stark, I mean what are you in here at this time. It’s 2:30 in the morning, why aren’t you asleep you look like you need it stark or have been binging in the lab again” 

Stark roll his eyes and that grind Steve’s gears. Stark sighed “ I did sleep fuck You very much, but I couldn’t sleep for long so I decided to have some hot chocolate my mom said it helps with sleep” tony was surprise he even mention that part he must be exhausted if he’s talking about his mom. “Anyway you can talk spangles why are you here in ‘my’ kitchen?” He teased.

Steve sighed he was too tired to fight Stark “ I couldn’t sleep either so I also wanted to get hot chocolate, Peggy once said it helps with sleep apparently, I never manage to try it out as you know the war didn’t provide that luxury. So I thought I give it a try” he said with tiredness hinted in his voice.

Stark looked at him for a moment like he was thinking about something, but with a sigh he spoke to him in a gently tone “sit cap Ill you a batch too since your here and all” and he motion Steve to sit.

Steve was shock at tony he didn’t expect to be nice to him, maybe this was his change to get to know the man without all the tense and shouting. 

A few minutes later Stark places the two large cups of hot chocolate on the counter. Steve could honestly say that this was awkward, they in silence which felt like hours. Steve didn’t know what say, and judging by Starks looks to him he didn’t know what to say either.

Then after a few minutes of silence torture Steve finally spoke up “ I’ve been having nightmares again, about the war, about bucky. It’s been going on for the last couple of weeks” oh god what is he getting out he thought to himself but he continues. “But after we had sex the nightmares stop and I wasn’t so stress anymore and tell me if I’m wrong but we didn’t had a single shouting match for about a week”

Ok so Stark is looking at him weirdly now so he should abort this like right now. He was about to speak again but Stark spoke first.

“So you want us to become fuck buddies?” 

In a panic Steve said “yes, I mean no, I don’t know exactly”

Stark rolled his eyes again and said “ look spangles, your not wrong ever since that night things became calmer between us, so if you want to fuck my ass again you can meet me in my room. You know we’re that is don’t you cap” Stark finished his drink, then got up from his seat and left the kitchen.

Steve shouldn’t be surprise about Starks bluntness but he was, does he want to go to his room, does he want to be fuck buddies he wasn’t sure. 

But he doesn’t want the nightmares anymore and he doesn’t want the tense between them. After a few minutes of debating with himself, he finally made up his mind. He walk out the kitchen and got the elevator “ Jarvis can you take me to Starks floor please” Steve ask, “of course captain” Jarvis replied.

Once he got to Starks floor, he walk toward the bedroom. He knock on the door, “you can come in you know” Stark spoke through the door. God stark can so obnoxious Steve thought, he considered not going in. But then again.

Steve open the door and looked in and what a sight it was. Stark was spears out on the bed completely naked, he was also half hard and he was fingering himself and god that made Steve’s dick twitch at the sight. 

But he had to control himself for bit so he can say some rules to stark. “If we does this, we keep it between ourselves and not tell the team I want them to think we became civil through talking and not from you spread like a prostitute. And when we fuck, we do it on my terms for it” he grunted.

Stark looked at him for a while like he was considering his options, then he nodded in agreement “ close the door cap it’s gonna be a long night” he said. 

So Steve close the door as a sign of his agreement. As he walk to the bed he thought to himself ‘this is good, this will help them, it’s going to be fine. Isn’t it?’.

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> Hope you liked it,  
> The next chapter will be about the avengers opinion of stark 
> 
> Hope you all have a good day 😊


	4. No one can change my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the rest of the gang to share their thoughts about a certain genius, and some of them definitely have very low opinions about the billionaire, but one opinion is the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I’m back with a new chapter 
> 
> Now I will apologise for this chapter as it’s quite short but all the same I do hope you like it 
> 
> And also apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> 😊

[present day]

Natasha

She knew that her review on Stark was accurate. 

He was narcissistic, he always talked about himself. Always brag about how great his life was, how he can get anything he ever wanted, god it aggravated her.

He wasn’t a team player. It was simple work together on the mission and listen to the leader, which was Steve. But does stark listen, no he does the exact opposite and goes rouge and puts everyone in danger.

God knows why fury keeps him around, yes he is smart and has the resources to help them get stronger in each fight. But still after She gave fury her report surly he wouldn’t allow stark on the team, but yet he does, Natasha will look into that soon.

But for now she is more curious on what’s going on between Steve and stark. They hate each other she knows that, but their behaviour has change. They don’t argue as much as they do and she even seen them walk together, but she seen the marks in stark so it’s a given that they are coping with each other in a more different way than a normal person would do, probably Starks idea no doubt.

God she didn’t like stark at all and no one can change her mind.

~~~~~~~~

Clint

Clint hated stark, he was so arrogant and flaunts his fortune at anyone’s face to show how much better he is.

He doesn’t know what real pain is or how to appreciate what he has, like Clint and the other do. When Clint was growing up he was poor and treated with such violence by his circus family and his own brother, Hell that was how he lost one side of his hearing from the beatings they gave him. 

And of course Natasha his friend had suffered in the hands of the red room and, Steve lost his entire life. And stark, he just had everything, got the money and the life style and never had to work for it. 

Sure stark can be funny at times but Clint is sure that he just laughing at them and not laughing with them. 

Overall stark is a selfish, spoiled bastard and Clint hates that and no one can change his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce

It’s difficult for Bruce, he at times likes tony. He understands Bruce’s mind and how it works, they can science all night long and never get bored.

Bruce also appropriates that tony isn’t afraid of the other guy, he loves the other guy, Bruce doesn’t really know why but he will leave it alone for now.

However, there are times were tony can be a little frustrating, he’s brash and too blunt to the point it comes across rude. He doesn’t listen to steve when he needs to and he puts everyone in danger. And he does disrespect somebody of the other team members, sure they are rude to him but tony goes for the jugular and damn right hurtful comments which aren’t necessary.

He does some little experiment to see how good Bruces tolerance is, he pokes and jabs. Even though it seems harmless it does aggravate him too.

So in Bruce’s perspective tony has good and bad characteristics and no one can change his mind.

~~~~~~~~~

Thor 

He likes Anthony, but others don’t and he knows why they don’t. Anthony puts on a mask to hide his pain, his insecurities. Thor can see it maybe because he’s a god and his mother trained him to read other beings. 

He can see how Anthony cares for everyone even though they don’t much care for him and that breaks his heart to see that. So Thor tried to make it better by telling fascinating stories about Asgard and it’s magic to make Anthony happy which make Thor happy after all Anthony deserve happiness. 

Thor knows what Anthony is, what his bloodline is. It was his mother after all who bless certain individuals to become there better selves to protect humanity from others who wish to control the world and its people. 

But they diminish over time and now, there only but few who still process the power that his mother gifted them. 

Anthony was one of them but yet he does not reveal it to them and Thor can understand to a certain extent. But surly with his gift in his grasp the team could become better. Thor would have to speak to Anthony about this matter in private at some point. 

Thor does like Anthony, he likes to think they are brothers in arms. He knows that Anthony is hurting in some way and he will make sure that he will get to the heart of Anthony’s pain and vanquished it. 

He does care for Anthony and no one can change his mind.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and I will see you next time
> 
> Hope you all have a great day 😊


	5. Bad birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Tony’s birthday, he hated his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I’m back with a new chapter 
> 
> So a quick warning there is mention of rape in this chapter.
> 
> But other than that hope you like this one and sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar  
> Enjoy 😊

Scotch burns his throat, the warm liquid warning his insides. Tony knows he shouldn’t really be drinking alcohol, he promise his son and friends. But today was a shit show.  
~~~~~~~

[10 hours ago]  
You see today is the 29th May, his birthday. He doesn’t like his birthday anyway since he was 13, but today the team had a mission. Fury explained, that there were hydra agents in a ‘super secret base’ blah blah blah. And their mission was to rescue captured civilians that were apparently been experimented on.

Everyone was on edge at that point, even though tony and some of the team don’t get along, however they do agree that a civilian should not be harmed in anyway.

Once they were at the base, they manage to get rid of the hydra bastards and rescue the civilians in record time. But tony, the ever curious cat went snooping through hydras data base, and what he found terrified him.

On the data logs, the fucking hydra kept reports on the experiments they did to the men and women they captured. And what disturbed tony the most was the fact they kept records of beatings and sexual assault.

Tony felt sick he felt like he was back, when he was 13 with Daniel and his gang. It scared him, he couldn’t breath he wanted to get the hell out of there, so he did.

Rogers was trying to order him to come back, but that was pointless tony just wanted to go somewhere safe and it was only one place he could have think of.

~~~~~~

[6 hours ago]

“Oh Mr Stark didn’t expect you to be here today” the receptionist spoke in a gentle voice 

Tony gave a gentle smile back “Hi Megan, yeah I know it’s sudden but I thought I give the old girl a surprise visit. How is she today?” Tony ask nervously.

Megan gave a small smile “ she’s doing well today we had some difficulty yesterday. You see she had a slight panic attack as she didn’t know were she was, but today she is fully aware of her surroundings and seeing you today will be a nice surprise for her” she responds.

Tony was worried that his mom was worse but also was relieved that she might be able to recognise him today. “Ok thanks for letting me know, um has anyone else visit her recently?” He asked.

“Well yes Mr Stark, there have been a few people that visit her. Ms carters grandson Tobias, Mr Rhode, of course Mr Rogers seen her a couple of days ago and another visit by a named Mr Davis” she answered back.

Tony was surprise by the last one, he knew Davis from when he was 13, he was the detective on the case and had help the traumatised boy greatly. Then Davis was in and out of there lives, he and his mom knew each other from before. After all Peggy also trained Davis with his abilities like she did with Tony. 

So yeah Davis was one of them and even help tony train when his mom couldn’t and also help train his son too, he was grateful and Davis was apart of there family circle. But recently he hasn’t been in contact for several months, but now he resurfaced tony might need to make a little visit himself.

Anyways he wanted to see his mom, So ask Megan to guide him to his moms room. 

He knock on the door and waited for a response, “come in” a warm gentle voice replied.

Tony open the door and saw his beautiful mom on her bed reading one of her favourite books, “hi mom, surprise” he said gently.

Peggy looked up and gave her son a big smile “ darling what a lovely surprise, how have you been?” She asked.

Tony gave her a sad look “I’m.... not doing great mom” he said with honesty. Peggy look sad back and tony could see in her eyes that she knew what it is today.

“Oh sweetheart, come sit down and talk to me” she said with care. So tony did and told her what happen today, about the mission and what he found. He told her what he was feeling and about what he thinking. It went on and on until tony felt his throat sore and his eyes burn with tears.

Before he knew his mom wrap her arms around him, gently rubbing small circles on his back. They were like that what seem like hours, but once tony had calm down he pulled away from his mom and gave a sad smile. 

“Sorry mom I wanted to be a happy visit” he joke. Peggy smiled at her son “it’s alright darling, it’s ok to be sad and let go of your feeling steve does it from time to time” she said gently.

Tony looked at in surprise of course he knew Rogers visit his mom but he thought it was to talk about the good old days or maybe even bitch about him but his mom never mentions it. “Really he’s the same, never thought spangles get so emotional” he snark, Peggy gave him a sad look “he struggles from time to time because of the changes he has to go through. And tony please be kind to him I’m very aware that you too log heads but your more alike than you think so please try for me” she plead.

Tony looked at his mom and gave her a sad smile and nodded “I promise mom I try” he responded and Peggy just gave a grateful smile.

They talked for an hour or so until tony realise he had to go back to the tower otherwise the team might actually kill him.

“I gotta go mom, but I’ll se you in a few days so you won’t miss me too much” he joke. Peggy gave a small chuckle at her sons attempt, “Darling I know you don’t like your birthdays but I like to give you something that you might like to have, I get someone to send it to you” she said.

Tony was surprise that she wanted to give him something he usually didn’t want his mom to that, “mom you don’t have get me a present” Tony replies back.

Peggy just chuckle which confused tony, “oh sweetheart, it’s not a present that I brought. It’s something that is past down to the family and I want you to have and maybe you could even improve it” she said.

That got tony curious, what did she mean by that. “Ok mom I bite I like to see what it is” he replied. Peggy just smile “good, now you better go darling and remember I love you” 

“I love you too mom” and tony left.

~~~~~~~~  
[2 hours ago]

Tony step out of the elevator and walk in the communal kitchen to grab a quick snack, luckily he hadn’t spot any of the fellow avengers so tony thought he could get away from any grief.

But unfortunately luck wasn’t helping him today as he spot pepper sitting by the counter drinking a glass of wine. 

“Um pep the light of my life what are you doing here?” He ask her 

Pepper looked up at tony and gave him a glare. “ have you get your phone recently tony, the avengers have been trying to reach you for hours. I’ve tried to reach you for hours, have you forgotten what I was planning for you today” she said coldly which tony will never admit scared him.

“Look pep, things have been crazy for the last few hours and I’ve been busy” he said in his defence.

Pepper roll her eyes and huff in frustration. “For god sakes tony, when are ever going to realise that there are people to be considered, today I wanted to treat you to a nice dinner for your birthday I wanted us to have a great time like we use to have before everything got crazy is that too much to ask” She ranted.

Tony gave her a sad look, he knows that everything doesn’t revolve around him, but today was just bad old past memories kept creeping up in his mind and he can’t focus like pepper wanted him to be. “ I’m sorry pepper I am trying to do better I swear it’s just the mission today was just hard” he spoke softly. Pepper was surprise and felt a bit guilty about what she said, “ oh tony look it’s ok it’s next time just think ok. We can rearrange dinner another time, and while I’m here I remind you that the charity gala is coming soon in a couple of weeks so be prepared for me please” pepper said. 

So tony nodded he needed to make it up for pepper they may not be together anymore but he does care for her greatly she is apart of his family after all. “ yeah sure thing pep” he smiled and pepper smiled back.

They had hot chocolate and chatted for a bit about the projects that SI are planning, then a while after pepper had to go and gave tony a kiss on the cheek and she left, leaving tony to in his own thoughts which isn’t good by any means.

~~~~~~~~  
[present]

So here he is now nursing his drinking, god tony so tired he just wanted to forget today but he knows he can’t not with his eidetic memory.

“Sir Captain Rogers is requesting to see you” Jarvis said surprisingly gently. 

Of course Rogers wants to see him after the little stunt he done well I was he had to face the music.

“Let him in J” he said 

“Of course sir” Jarvis replied 

A few minutes later good old cap strolls in the penthouse, “STARK” Rogers roared, “where the hell have you been, you just flew off and didn’t show up for the debriefing, and you haven’t answer any of our calls what hell do you think you are doing uh are you that board of the mission that you fuck off. Well answer me let me hear one of your excuses Stark” he ranted.

Tony was too tired to speak to Rogers he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to forget about today.

Tony just sighed and got up from the couch and started to walk towards his bedroom, and Rogers was surprise by his action. 

“Where are you going, don’t you want to defend yourself?” Rogers snared 

Tony turned his head to look at Rogers and simply said, “ I don’t have to defend myself for anything but if you want to join me well please do” he said in a sultry voice if this work than Rogers will jump him and give a good night and hopefully that would help him forget for a little while.

Apparently it did as Rogers just walk up to tony and shove him up against the wall and roughly force his lips on his, “ if that’s how you want it so be it” Rogers grunted then he grabs tony wrist and drag him towards the bedroom, so yeah tony thought this is going to be a good night.

~~~~~~~~~  
[the next day]

Tony has been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, late night was good the combination of pain and pleasure was what tony needed then, but now all he could feel was pain from every part of his body.

The right side of the bed was cold, Rogers left hours ago with out saying anything and now tony feels numb. He’s feels lonely and he wanted someone to be here with him to comfort him that’s all he asks for but life can be a bitch to him so he doubts anything good will happen today. Tony thought about what design he was going to do once he is in his lab.

However he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring, he sighed and turn over to were his phone is and grabs it to see who it is.

Tony smiled, the biggest smile you’ll ever seen, maybe today isn’t going to be shit, he gets up and brings the phone up to his ear, “Hi Bambi” he simply said yeah to is going to be good.

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> And for people who don’t know who Bambi is it’s Tony’s son that just a nickname that tony loves to call him by
> 
> And also the home that Peggy is in, knows is funded by SHEILD and SI so only the most trusted people can take care of her.
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it and I’ll see you all for the next chapter 
> 
> Hope you all had a great day 😊  
> Edit........


	6. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birthday incident thing became tense around the tower, Tony felt alone. But it seems he’s not quite alone as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> Back With a new chapter 
> 
> Apologise for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> Enjoy :)

[week after Tony’s birthday]

A week went by after the birthday incident. Tony felt tension in every corner in the tower mainly by spangles, who even though fucked him into next week is still not happy with the stunt he pulled. So tony can’t even be bothered with him at this point. and the lovely spy twins are still being petty dicks, they make snide comments and what does steve do nothing so yeah Tony’s piss like they are pissed at him so the feeling is mutual. 

Bruce is in between he talks to him nicely enough and they science too, but the first couple of days Bruce was, you could say disappointed which tony felt guilty.

However Thor on the other hand has been kind to tony, he always comes down to the work shop to ask if he is alright and starts bringing up tales about his home land which Tony finds fascinating. Tony’s likes to him his warrior bro, Thor’s seems to chuckle at that so he sticks with it, thor has been Tony’s only real friend within the avengers, sure Bruce will always be his science bro, but at times, Tony can sense and sees how Bruce on occasion gets annoyed or frustrated at him so to prevent the big guy from coming out to play be Doesn’t aggrandise him like he would with the SHEILD trio.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was minding his own business, he was in his work shop upgrading Rogers suit, even they are not besties or even lovers. Tony however still cares about Rogers safety and all the other avengers safety as well, so he will happily make new toys for them and upgrade their armour.

AC/DC was blasting around the work shop, until it suddenly stops.

“J, can you tell me why my beautiful music has stop it kind ruined my flow you know” he teased.

“I’m sorry sir, but Mr Thor would like to speak with you, he said it’s important” Jarvis replied. Tony was curious as to why Thor wanted to talk, but he always has time for him so... “let warrior bro in J” he said. 

The doors to the work shop open, and Thor walks into the work shop with mjolnir in hand. He look rather nervous but tony wasn’t sure why.

“What’s up point break did you miss me since this morning” tony teased with a smile on his face.

But instead of speaking Thor swung his hand that was holding the mjolnir and throw it towards tony and let’s go of his hammer. Tony panic, what was thor doing. He didn’t have time to think, he just stretch out his hand on instinct to prevent the hammer from dropping on the ground which could cause destruction in Tony’s work shop. 

Tony reach out and manage to grab the handle, then everything went white. The world around him felt warm like he belonged here, he could see into the things, the past of sorts sees people fighting, protecting and loving other people and their homes, their world. The things he could see were not from earth but from a different world all together could this be Asgard tony wondered. He felt power seeping around him, it felt familiar to him, felt like home to him. 

Then warm feeling disappeared and tony was back in the work shop, Thor was looking at him with a kind smile on his face. “So I was right your worthy and the mjolnir recognise you as one of asgardian children” he spoke in a softy voice tony never heard him speak in that tone before.

“what are you talking about point break?” Tony ask in a shaky tone. Tony had no idea what was going on, what was thor talking about, he not asgardian.

Thor simply smiled again, “I think it’s time I’ll tell you another story, come Anthony have a seat”.

So tony sat back on to his chair and listen. Thor took a sigh and then started his tale, “a long time ago my mother love your planet and so did other people from my home, it was developing, new creatures evolved and humans expanded into something more.” Thor started to go on about how earth grew and how the human mind grew along with it. How society change and how religion was created, along with how law began. Tony listen to every thing that Thor had to say he wanted to know, about how thor, his mother and his planet are involved. 

Thor continued his tale, but the next tale goes into a dark turn. “Humans became the dominant species of your planet, and with dominance there was power and with power in peoples grasp there was greed, control and evil. There was a group of those kind people who decided to take the world for their own, and they succeeded for very long time, which cause others great pain” Thor said with sorrow and Tony felt sympathy for him.

But Thor continue, “However, there were other people who fought them with great passion. My mother saw this and she decided without even telling my father to pass a gift to these certain individuals. The gift my mother pass down was to help them see these kind of threats that not any normal human could as you are well aware of” Thor smirk in that last sentence and tony could only just nod.

Thor continued about the special group of people and how they fought the bad guys for centuries. The tale last what seem like hours and tony couldn’t take his eyes off Thor when he spoke it was captivating the past that Thor speaks off was truly fascinating. His mom told him a similar story during the beginning of his training, but his mom never knew how their abilities came to be.

“You call your ability a different name, well everyone around earth calls it differently it’s hard to determine what was the original, but you named it wolf sense, ulvfølelse. You know were im from wolves have a variety of different meanings like chaos or warrior depends what you read I guess” Thor informed him. 

There was silence for while then tony spoke first “ why are you telling me this thor?” he ask softly.

Thor gave him a small smile “ I’ve known who you are since the battle of New York, I thought at first you didn’t tell us, because you didn’t know us, but we’ve been a team for a while now and with your abilities we can become stronger but yet you don’t tell us still why?” He ask kindly.

Tony just chuckle with no humour behind it “ seriously Thor, look I know that you and brucie bear are my bros but the rest of the gang are part of the hate tony club. If they found out they’ll think I’m a freak and probably kick me off the team,  
I don’t want them to hate me more than they already do” tony said sadly.

“Anthony, I can promise you that I won’t allow that and I doubt they will kick you off the team for having abilities, if they did wouldn’t they kick me and Bruce off too and wouldn’t steve be kick off as well for having enhance abilities too” Thor said.

“That’s different point break, at least your abilities are more useful than mine, and besides your liked here and also cap and Bruce are like as well it’s just me” tony tried to explain 

“But I thought you and Steve are on better terms, aren’t you romantically bonded?” Thor ask innocently.

Tony just burst out laughing, which confused Thor, “are you insane me and Rogers aren’t romantic, we have this thing which helps us relieve stress. Anyways how did you know ?”.

Thor in turn chuckled “your not very subtle Anthony, but if your intimate, why is steve not more supportive of you?” Thor ask

Tony gave Thor a bitter look “ we are just different people, he wants me to be something I’m not and he hates me for it, which I can’t blame him for I’m what I portray to the press, to SHEILD so I don’t give him a good impression of my self” he said quietly 

Thor was deep in thought, what tony just said about the captain, Thor will need to have a talk with him about his treatment towards Anthony. But first Anthony was the main priority here.

“I see, then I won’t say anything to the others, but tony I should stress that you are nothing like you portray to the press and the others should have seen this but apparently not, which is a shame on them and not you” he promise , which tony was grateful for. 

“Oh ok, but thanks point break I owe you one” he said with gratitude.

Thor then smirk, “ oh really, well then it will be easier for me to train you then” he said with glee. 

Wait, what tony thought, “um Thor, buddy What do you mean by training?” Tony nervously ask.

“Well Anthony, you may have master in seeing, but there was one little thing I forgot to mention to you. You see with your abilities you can enhance other areas of your body to help you, the gift my mother gave you was like an energy you could say, you could direct it to any area at will with the right training of course” Thor informed.

Tony was confused his mom and Davis never mention that, “ok if that’s true why am I just been told this now?” Tony ask.

“I wouldn’t know, only my mother had those answers, but before she died” Thor again gave a sad look which tony felt his heart break. But Thor continued “.. before she died, I told her about you all and the fact you are one of her children, she was interested in you and look through your past, your family. She had this look like i never seen before and told me that your family were different from the rest and it was my duty to train you to help you enhance and master your gift to its fullest” he spoke about his mother with pride but also sadness.

Tony was surprise that his family was apparently different from any other and that got tony curious about what he could do with his gift and if he could master it, maybe he could help his son and train him better to help him protect himself. 

“Alright big guy, when do we start?” Tony said. Thor had a big grin and his face “ right now, but first tell me who trained you and what have you learned” Thor ask. Tony hesitated at first, he wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth about his real mom, but Thor was the only one who showed him kindness, the one who listen to him the most. So tony decided to tell him everything, his birth mom, when his abilities develop, when his training started and who trained him. 

Thor listen to all of it,  
he felt honoured to be told of this part of Tony’s life and he swore to himself he wouldn’t tell a soul. And with the information that tony gave him, he develop a plan that would benefit Tony’s training.

“Thank you Anthony, this helps a lot come along it time to show you were you’ll start training” Thor stood up then grab his hammer. 

Tony was confused were are they going “ wait aren’t we going to train at the training room?” Tony ask and Thor just chuckled which tony felt a little bit insulted by.

“No Anthony, we need to go somewhere that we won’t be disturb by the others” he simply said, with that Thor lifted his hammer then there was a bright light. Tony had to cover his eyes for a second, but the light vanished and tony open his eyes to discover that he wasn’t in the work shop anymore or even the tower in general. It was a forest, there was a big open space in a shape of a circle and around them are trees, huge trees, Tony never seen anything like it before. 

“Where are we thor?” Tony ask

Thor smiled at tony “it has many names here, but simply put it’s called the forest of rebirth. It’s a place where I use to train when I was younger, I was alone when I trained it was to help me to learn how to survive. But for you I’m going to help you, here you will learn how to control your energy, it will be challenging but in the end you will master it” 

Thor sat down opposite side of tony, which tony raised an eyebrow to, what was thor doing. 

“Your training begins now, the first step is to find your inner soul, to connect with it. Once you find it then the next steps will be easier, your soul is the one that holds the energy the most, the one that protects you from yourself and others. By connecting with it you’ll become one and you will feel tranquility” Thor explains.

Tony didn’t know what to say to that, his soul, tranquility what was thor on about. But Tony’s wants to learn so he sat down on the grass floor as well. 

“Ok so how do I find my souls point break?” 

Thor chuckled at the nickname “close your eyes, then open your mind. Find that place that makes you feel safe, find that inner peace and once you find it you’ll be able to find your soul” Thor said 

“Oh right, well that’s seems easy enough you make it seem that it’s going to be hard” tony joke 

Thor gave him a serious look “don’t think that finding your soul is easy Anthony, it might weeks even years to find your soul. Not only that if you go too deep into your safe place then you might lose yourself and stay there forever, it is dangerous doing this, but your different and I believe that you can do this. So are you sure you still want to do this?” Thor ask 

Tony had to think about this for a second, thors warning scared him, but Thor believe he will be able to master it, he had to do this right he had to take it seriously like when he trained with his mom and Davis.

“I’m sure big guy, I want to do this” tony simply said.

Thor just nodded and gave him a proud smile, “then begin Anthony I’ll be here to guide you so do not be frightened”.

Tony smiled back, then he focus on the task at hand, he took a deep breath then close his eyes, well here go nothing he thought to himself. 

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment for kudos. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter 
> 
> How will Tony’s training go?
> 
> Will he succeed who knows
> 
> But we will find out soon   
> So I’ll see you soon   
> Hope you all have a great day :)


	7. Steve vs Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing you should never do is piss off thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry I took so long to do a new chapter I just been on holiday so I’ve been rather slow on writing this up.
> 
> Anyways hope you like it and as always sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Steve was getting suspicious with stark and Thor, for serval days now thor keeps going down to Starks lab and not coming back up for hours. It wasn’t him who notice it, Clint and Natasha have thought the same thing as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~

All three of them were eating lunch together. They were all sitting at the large table in the common room which usually every avenger could sit together, but mostly it’s used my them, Bruce and sometimes Thor. But never Stark, which in a way frustrates Steve as he wants to bond as a team, but yet again he’s not a fan of Stark even though they have sex when things get too much for both of them.

“Have you two notice that Thor keeps going down to Starks lab for the last serval days?” Steve ask the two spy’s. 

Both of them looked up at him, Clint was the one who spoke first, “Yeah we have, are you jealous that our spoiled resident genius decided to go for more muscles” he teased. 

Steve chokes on his own spit when Clint spoke. “W-What are you talking about Clint I’m not jealous, jealous of what?” He stuttered.

Natasha smirk at Steve’s nervousness, “come on Steve, you really think me and Clint didn’t notice that you and Stark have been engaging in what I’ll call hate sex”. 

Steve paled, he thought he was subtle maybe not stark, as he limp a bit when he walks into the kitchen, ok so that was his fault but still he made sure that he wasn’t found out. 

“(Sigh) ok you figured it out, but it’s nothing anything more than sex ok. It’s like a stress relief you know” steve tried to defend the reasoning behind his and Starks relationship.

Clint just shook his head and chuckled, “ don’t get all defensive cap, we understand that you’re human and needed a little me time. Sure it’s with Stark, but if the rumours are true I’m sure he gave to a run for your money uh”.

Steve a blush little bit at Clint’s words, “uh yeah I guess you can say that. Look I don’t really like Stark, we are not lovers, partners or whatever romantic thing you like to think, it’s just sex, it’s good for the both of us really. We don’t shout as much at each other as we use to do and we are more civil which is good for the team, I am not jealous that he may or may not be sleeping with other people” Steve stressed.

Both the spy twins gave steve an unconvinced look, but Natasha was the one to speak first. “ Steve it’s ok to be a bit jealous, look Stark is known to be a slut and the fact that him and Thor seem to be close isn’t a surprise he does like his men to be pack with muscle” she joke. “I wouldn’t blame you to feel a bit down that another member of our team is also having fun with the spoiled genius. But you got to remember that this is what stark does how he uses his body to get his way in life so don’t take it to heart ok Steve. And besides I know a SHEILD agent that might be perfect for you”.

Steve process the words that Nat spoke of, it’s true that maybe Steve feels a little bit jealous that Thor’s getting more attention than him at this moment in time, he might speak thor about this matter. 

Steve realise that he hasn’t spoken yet, so quickly snap out of his thoughts and looked at Nat with a smile. “ I appreciate that Nat but I’m not really ready to date anyone for a while” he said simple. Nat just nodded like she understood and then continued reading her book, whilst Clint was just cleaning his bow, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~

(Few hours later) 

“Jarvis where is thor right now” steve asked 

“Master Thor, is currently in his quarters. Would you like me to ask him that you want to see him?” JARVIS replied, though Steve felt that Jarvis sounded coldly towards him. 

“yes please Jarvis, thank you” was all Steve said, as he made his to Thor’s floor.

Once he reach Thor’s floor, Steve proceeds to knock on his door then waits.

“Come in” Thor booms at the other side of the door. 

Steve took a deep breath, then he opens the door. As he walks in, he could see thor sitting on the couch eating some pop tarts.

Thor looks up at Steve and smiles “ Friend Steven, how have you been, I understand you wanted to speak with me?” Thor spoke.

Steve gives back a small smile and walks to sit down next to thor. “ I’m doing well thor thanks. I wanted to speak with in regards with Stark if you don’t mind” he said bluntly. 

Thor frowns at Steve’s words, “ why do you want to speak about Anthony, is he alright?” He said with worry. Steve shook his head, “ no stark is fine I think I haven’t spoken to him for a while. Look thor I’m going to be direct with you and stark seem to be rather close all of the sudden, are you two by any chance imitate with one an other?”.

Thor’s eyes widen “are you saying that you think me and Anthony are...” “having sex yes” Steve interrupted. Thor couldn’t believe what he was hearing from the captain, he would never think Anthony that way. Sure he is beautiful in every sense of the word, but thor cares too much to ruin the friendship that they have and there also the fact that Anthony is with the captain. 

“ Steven I would never touch Anthony that way, he is yours, like you are his I will never get between that bond” Thor defends 

To Thor’s surprise Steve laughs which he felt slightly offended by. “ oh god thor that’s not what we are that’s just ridiculous. It’s just sex, something like a stress relief for the both of us, it’s easier to deal with Stark that way. I didn’t realise that you care about stark that much how come?” He said through a chuckle. Thor felt slight anger towards Steve, how dare he be disrespectful towards Anthony in front of him. He knew that some of the other avenger didn’t like Anthony, he could never understand why they do. But saying this in front of him he would not stand. 

With sheer anger, thor glares at Steve and within a split second he stands up and grabs Steve by the his t-shirt and slams him up against the wall, which caught steve by surprise. “Why do you hate Anthony so much, he has done nothing wrong to you and yet you dislike him like he’s one of our enemies. You use his body for your own needs but you don’t ask him what he wants, you slate his name like you know him for years but yet you know him through a piece of paper rather than talk to him like a person. What kind of leader are you to treat him like that” He roars.

Steve was shock at Thor’s anger, why would thor defend Stark like that. Did Thor really think that about him. “ Thor listen, you got to understand that Stark is disobedient selfish man, you got to see that. Tell me one thing that tony has done that you think he deserves respect?” He challenged.

Now Thor was really piss, he pressed Steve hard against the wall, which felt pain all over his back. Is Steve really that stubborn that he can’t see through is anger to see that Anthony is worth of respect. “ are you serious captain, you want examples gladly. You call him disobedient, but do you know why he does that” Thor waited for Steve to answer, but Steve just shook his head. Thor scoff at that “ it’s because he found a better solution then what you came up with, I class you two as both leaders of this group. But yet we only follow what you said, however if you even bother to speak with Anthony then maybe we’ll form better as a team. Tell me captain if Anthony is disobedient, then how many casualties has he cause because of his actions?” Thor challenge. Steve tried to think and but he got nothing, Starks disobedience has never caused a casualty maybe Thor was right. 

Thor looked at Steve with shame, of course he couldn’t think of anything, Anthony will never cause a civilian any harm. “ can’t think of any examples then, let’s continue with your other accusations. You say he’s selfish, but yet who was the one to give you a home, food and safety does that sound like a selfish man to you captain” Thor sneered as he moves closer to Steve. “Will a selfish man, build you and the entire team new gear and a new suit so that it will help you in battle. Would a selfish man make sure, all the damages that we and enemies have cause to be paid for by his own money. And would a selfish man defend us and shield us from the press so that we don’t get ask difficult questions, tell me Steven is that a selfish man to you” he panted.

Steve didn’t know what to say, everything that Thor was saying was true. Steve tried to think of ways to defend his treatment towards stark but he couldn’t think of one, was Steve really that blind and clouded by anger that he didn’t realise that stark has given him a place of safety and comfort.

“But his attitude is poor and disrespectful, the things he calls me and the others is like bullying, he is a bully” he defended weakly.

Thor looked at him like he was an idiot, and to be honest he probably was at this point. “Are you seriously trying to defend yourself after all I have said, do you know why he acts like that. He gives us nicknames as a sign of affection, he talks the way he talks as he trying to push us away as he’s scared to get too close as he think we might hurt him. Don’t you get it, he trying to protect himself” Thor shouts. 

Steve was bewildered, when he was coming here he thought he would simply talk to thor peacefully, he didn’t expect Thor to defend stark.  
And what he was saying about stark was true he did all these things for the team, for everyone, Steve felt like his chest was tightening and stomach was twisting in all sorts of directions. Could this be guilt Steve wonders.

With a pleading look in his face he tried to defend himself again “but... but Thor..” he trailed off but Thor decided he had enough of Steve’s excuses. 

“Please, don’t treat me like a fool. Don’t try to defend your actions as that’s just pitiful at best. You want to know who’s the bully one here captain, it’s you, you’re the one who treats Anthony differently then anyone else who lives here, you’re the one and including Natasha and Clint who berates Anthony, puts him down like some dirt on your shoe. You use his body for your own selfish pleasure, but yet do you ask what Anthony wants, no you don’t you just assume that Anthony would enjoy it or do you just don’t care if Anthony feels pleasure or pain” Thor growls. 

Steve was shock at this, he wasn’t a bully, he hated bullies this can’t be right, right?.

Thor glared at Steve for a long moment but looks away and let’s go of him in disgust. “You’re the one who doesn’t deserve respect Captain, your not the man I thought you might be it’s disappointing” he said with sadness in his voice. 

But Thor continues, “ if your s better man that all America thought you were, you stop hurting Anthony. You tell the others to stop hurting Anthony. But let me tell you captain if I ever hear or see that you continue this hatred towards Anthony, then I’ll show what I can actually do with mjolnir do you understand?” He ask with intimidation. 

Steve could only shake his head, before he decided the best thing to do was leave before things got really out of hand. He slowly walks out of Thor’s floor without saying a word to him, he continues walking in a daze until he reaches the common room, where Natasha and Clint are sitting on the couch watching some garbage TV. 

Clint notice Steve straight away and looked surprised. “You alright there steve, you look pale like a ghost or something” He asked. It was then that Natasha looked up as well with an eyebrow raised, “ Yeah Steve are you ok, did stark give you a rough time again” she teased.

Steve could only shake his head, “no it’s not about stark, Well it is but I was talking to thor and he has given him some new thoughts about stark” he explain vaguely. Both the spy twins were confused on what Steve was talking about. 

But Clint was the one who spoke first “ um Steve buddy you gotta give us some more details than that” he said with Natasha nodding in agreement.

“ sorry guys but I need to think over some stuff and I need to go and speak with fury I need to clear up some things” he announces. 

Natasha was confused on why steve wanted to see fury, what did thor day to Steve. “ Steve why do you need to see fury for?” She ask him. 

“ I was wanted to know a few things about Stark that’s all I need some calcification” he said and then process to walk out of the tower. 

But the twins have other ideas, “Steve wait” Clint said, which stop Steve in his tracks. 

“If your going to see the boss man, then we’re going with you, we would like word with him about stark too” Clint continues.

Steve wanted to argue that he wanted to do this alone, but that would pointless, but also maybe they both might need to hear what fury has to say. Thor might be loyal to stark but fury would know all the answers that Steve is looking for.

So with a nod to the wonder twins, the three of them set off to find fury and hopefully find some answers. 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> Hope you like this one and hope our going to be intrigued about what fury will say to the trio. 
> 
> Well you’ll find out soon enough see you next time and I hope you all that a good day 😊


	8. Fury’s Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio hope to get there way but they were soon mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I’m back 
> 
> Sorry it took awhile been rather busy with life and had a little bit of an writers block but finally finished this chapter woohoo 
> 
> So again sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar but hope you enjoy

Fury was sitting at his desk, at SHEILD headquarters. He was reading a file that some nervous agent gave to him saying it was urgent. Now Fury thought it was the same old thing, a Hydra base that needed to be dealt with. 

But that wasn’t the case here, for fuck sake after all this time, they now decide to bring him this after months of knowing. He informed everyone that if this certain thing happens then he needs to be informed immediately, he had an action plan in place but now he doesn’t know what to do.

 

Fury was brought out of his thoughts, when a knock on the door came from the other side of the door. He sighed and closed the file he had been reading, “who is it?” He said. 

Agent Hill open the door, looking rather irritated. “Sir, agent Barton, agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers would like to speak with you. They say it’s rather important” she said.

Really why now he thoughts in frustration, “could it wait Agent Hill I’m rather busy at the moment?” He asked. But Agent Hill shook her head “ unfortunately sir they want to speak with you now, they say it’s regarding Stark. And Agent Romanoff said that she knows one way to get in here without permission Sir” she spoke with frustration in her voice.

Fury just rolled his good eye, “fine let them in but this better be quick” he snapped, “Yes sir” Hill replies. 

Agent Hill open the door even further and the three avengers bursts through the door like it’s a mission. Romanoff was the one who spoke first, “Sir we need to speak with you about Stark it’s rather important” 

“Sigh” why does that not surprise him. Contrary to what people thought, Fury cared for Tony greatly, he may not show it emotional but he does care, sure he kept secrets from him like what happen to certain people in his life that damage him or that Fury was his godfather, he still remembers how Peggy actually made him Tony’s godfather it still makes him chuckle.

~~~~~~~~

[1980]

It was three months after tony was born, Fury was in his office going through some files for Peggy. It was relatively a boring day not much going on as for missions and what not which isn’t a bad thing.

His open without so much as a knock on the door, he not nervous as he ready his pistol. “Relax Nick it’s just me” Peggy said calmly.

Fury was surprise to see her, he thought she wouldn’t come back for another month or two. “Ms carter what are you doing here, aren’t you meant to be resting?” He asked her. 

Peggy smiled gently “please Nick its Peggy we’re friends aren’t we not. Anyways I’m not here to work don’t worry you can relax” she teased and fury just snorted.

He look at her softly, “then why are you here Peggy?” He ask, Peggy smiled and said simply, “I thought you could use the break and I got some baby photos of Anthony you’ll like to see” she explain.

Fury chuckle “of course you do” he said kindly and motion her to sit next to him, “let’s see these then” he said to her and Peggy chuckle and walk towards the empty chair.

She showed him the photos and they talked about Anthony and the Starks and SHEILD, time went by so quickly that Fury forgot that he had to finish those files that he been working on as soon as possible. it was a shame really, enjoyed Peggy’s company she’s one of a few people that he allowed to call him Nick.

“This has been great Peggy I’m glad that your son is doing well, but I really need to finish these files. We can do this another time” Fury said politely. Peggy had a look of disappointment but she nodded to ready to leave. 

But before she left she wanted to say one last thing to Nick, “ oh by the way, he’s your godson too so I expect you to look out for him” she smiled and starts to walk to the door.

Fury’s eyes widen in shock, he stood up quickly and speed walk towards Peggy, “What! Since when I didn’t agree to this, Peggy answer me” he shouts. But Peggy just chuckle as she continue to walk, “I trust you Nicky I know you do right by him if I’m not around, anyways I must go bye Nicky” she tease. 

Fury groans “you know not to call me that no one calls me Nicky it’s Fury ok, Peggy Peggy come back!” But she was gone leaving Fury standing in the hallway. Fury sighed dammit why was he friends with his boss anyways he thought even though he was trying to suppress a smile.

~~~~~~~

[present]

God that was over 30 years ago back when life was a bit more simple. He wasn’t truly mad at Peggy for making him Tony’s godfather,  
In fact he was pleased he cared for Peggy deeply, after all she save his life. So it’s best suited that he in return help Peggy by protecting her son even if it’s the people that live in his home.

Speaking of the people, he should really listen to what they are saying. Quickly he got out of his thoughts and look at the trio in front of him.

“You got some things to say about Stark, well what has he done now?” Fury asked trying to sound neutral to the trio.

Clint was the one who spoke first, “Yeah we some things to say about Stark, like why is he in are team for a start?” He snear, which made Fury eye twitch slightly. 

Fury wasn’t gonna snap yet he needed a little bit more information from them first and judging from their faces, only Steve seems uncomfortable from Barton’s question. Hmm interesting.

“You don’t like that Stark is in your team, whys that doesn’t he provide the weaponry and security that you need” he ask calmly.

The trio were taken aback from the tone that their director voice, it sounded that he didn’t like what they were saying, but that couldn’t be right, right?

But Natasha ignore it and continue their topic. “Ok sure, Stark does provide us with the equipment that we need to fight anything that the bad guys throw at us. But it’s his attitude that we are more concerned about” Natasha explain. Which Fury raise an eyebrow, he didn’t speak and let her continue her rant.

“When I wrote that report I thought he’ll be only a consultant at best, he is nothing like a team player and when we go one our mission he ignored our Captains orders. When we’re at the tower, he doesn’t interact with us he ignore us entirely except for Thor and sometimes Bruce. He’s arrogant, rude, disrespectful and not to mention a pervert when he flirts with everyone. No disrespect Sir but I think you made a mistake with start and I recommend that’s he’s off the team immediately” she finish her long winded rant.

Fury observe the other two, Clint was nodding along agreeing to everything that Natasha said. But Steve, he looked awkward and avoid looking at anyone. 

Clearly he’s hear for a different reason Fury thought, but first need to deal with these two idiots. He look at Romanoff straight in the eyes and simply said “No”. 

That shock the two spy’s, “But Sir didn’t you hear anything we have said” Clint plead.

But Fury just rolled his eye, “Yes agent Barton I did listen and it’s clear to me that you are the ones that have been disrespectful towards Stark. Agent Romanoff when I have you that assignment, it wanted to know what was going on with Stark, but the real reason why I gave that to you. Was to see you’re a better agent like I thought you would be, but you let your judgment of him clouded over the mission that made you compromise” he ranted 

The trio all look shock at the words that Fury spoke, since when did he like Stark there was more going on here than they thought. 

They tried to speak but fury wouldn’t let them “I swear to god if you try to interrupt me I’ll fucking through you out off here do you understand” He ask in annoyance. They all nodded.

“Good” Fury continue, “I’ve been doing this for a long ass time, and doing this job you meet people, I knew Agent Carter and Howard and in turn I knew about Stark as a kid, you think of him as a spoiled little rich brat but in reality he was much different. I really had hope you would have seen through his mask Romanoff but you disappointed me and it goes to the same to you Barton, and of you come in here to disrespect him again then it would be you who would be off the team and instead would be doing clean up for the other agents do I make myself clear agents, well DO I” he shouted in anger. 

Both the agents nodded, they seen their director like this before not about a person. Both of them didn’t know what to make of this was Fury right, have they misjudged Stark. 

Fury sighed in frustration, “both of you leave now and maybe just think about what I said and if your any damn good spy maybe you’ll see what I mean. Captain stay I think we need to talk for bit” he said with a scarily calm tone in his voice.

Without any arguments the two spy’s nodded and left the room. Once they left the two spy’s ponder on what Fury meant, “Do you think he’s right Nat were we wrong about Stark?” Clint ask his friend. But Natasha just shook her head “I’m not sure Clint, but we sure as hell gonna find it come on let’s go” she told him and started to walk off. 

Clint quickly followed “Wait Nat shouldn’t we wait for cap?” He asked her. But she didn’t stop and kept on going “No we don’t, beside I don’t think Steve came here for the same reason we were, come on let’s go” she said. Clint wanted to wait for Cap, but Natasha was right in a way he did notice that Cap was quiet whilst they were in there, so he’s definitely came here for a different reason. Without continuing to ponder Clint rush up to Natasha and he hope that Steve gets the answer that he wanted.

~~~~~

[Back in Fury’s office]

Steve was nervous, he never seen Fury so pissed off about one person especially Stark. He felt awkward and wanted to leave the room one Clint and Nat started to talk, but he had to stay he needed answers. After what happen with Thor he needed to know truth, the real truth.

“What’s going on captain, why are you here really, it seems you came here for a different reason?” Fury asked calmly.

Steve looked at Fury straight in the eyes and said “Why did you really except Stark into the avengers, tell me the truth sir?” He demanded. 

Fury raised his eyebrow and to Steve he either looked pissed or amused or maybe both. “Really, and why should I tell you?” He countered.

“Because I’m sleeping with him” he said bluntly, not really sure why he said that and now he regretted those words.

Fury eye widen, “is that right” he said coldly. “And why that give the information that you seek?” He ask.

And at that point Steve didn’t really know he didn’t mean to blurt it out he was so frustrated with what’s been going on recently and he just wanted answers. Fury sighed at this mess in front of him, he hoped that Tony would have break down his walls and shown his true self, but he guess these three idiots didn’t give him a reason to do that, so he better go to plan B then.

“Is it consensual?” Fury asked bluntly. Steve was shock at that question, why would Fury asked that. “Um yes it is sir” he replied but the answer that he given didn’t sound convincing. And it seems that fury himself didn’t like that response not one bit, “Rogers if you have hurt Stark in some way I swear to god I’ll....” “What no no no I swear it’s consensual, it’s like stress relief for us” he said maybe a tad bit too much which made him blush with embarrassment. 

“Is that how Stark sees it Captain?” Fury asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Steve was ready to reply but for once he wasn’t sure, first saw that and sighed again. 

“Look Rogers I’m only going to say this once ok, you want to know the truth fine, Stark was brought to the team because he is different then most people a special kind like you or Banner, hell even Thor. But the reason was I owe him he’s been through a lot in his life and before you even open your god damn mouth to protest I’ll stop you right there” at which point steve shut his mouth. “Good, as I was saying I owe Stark and his family more than you know, but I also believe that stark can be of great us in this team for not only for this mind but his skills as well. I shouldn’t be the only one that see this you and the rest of the team need to see it as well and if you do you might actually see him in a different light” Fury finishes.

Steve wasn’t sure what to think, Fury never spoken about Stark with this much passion. So maybe Fury is on to something and Steve will need to see it too. 

Steve nodded and said “I’ll try sir, I didn’t realise you care for Stark this much thought you dislike the guy” he tried to tease. But Fury didn’t see the funny side of it, “listen Rogers, I might not show but I definitely care for him more than you know, and mark my words Captain if I find out that you force him in anyway I’ll make sure you go back into that block of ice and never resurfaced for another 70 fucking years you got that” he threatened. 

Steve could only shack his head in agreement he didn’t want to open his mouth to say anything else that Fury could find offensive. Fury just grunted “Good now get the hell out of my sight” he shouted and with no further agreements Steve bolted out the room.  
~~~~~~~~

[outside Fury’s office]  
Steve was confused to say the least when he left Fury’s office, but one things for sure he needed to fix what ever mess he did. He needed to see Stark in a new light and see what Fury and Thor see in him.

He needed to try, maybe they were right and Stark was this great guy but so far he hasn’t seen that. Maybe because Stark hasn’t given him the opportunity to see that or maybe because Steve himself has been struggling with his own demons and hasn’t been really seeing and positives about Stark. But god damn it he’ll try to speak to Stark and maybe they can get closer into becoming something civil, god help him.  
~~~~~~~  
[meanwhile in Fury’s office]  
After Steve left, Fury just slumped down back into his chair, fuck what a mess he’ll probably need to talk to Tony to make sure that he was alright and to also inform him about the file that he just received. For fuck sake Tony’s is going to be devastated. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he hope it wasn’t Rogers again he didn’t want to deal with him. But luckily it was Maria, “Sir are you alright?” She asked kindly. 

Fury sighed again “No I’m not there’s a fucking mess and I need to fix, you know what to do other agent Hill” he asked her and in turn she shook her head. “Yes sir I’ll get it done” she replied, “Good, get to it we need to this as soon as possible we already wasted enough time already” he said with frustration. “Of course Sir” Maria said and then quickly left the room leaving again Fury to his thoughts, he prayed that he could fix this before it was too late god help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos.
> 
> So what do you think, what will steve do?
> 
> What would the trio do?
> 
> And most importantly what was that file that Fury was looking at well you find out soon in the next few chapters 
> 
> See you soon bye 😊


	9. John Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits an old friend to find some answers he’s been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorry for the long wait this chapter was a bit tricky but I finally done woohoo 
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar   
> And hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was cold, the forest was surrounded by thick fog, he couldn’t see anything. He needed to find it but couldn’t he shouted and shouted hoping it will answer him but it didn’t. 

Then warmth touch his back, he turned around and saw a white light it look beautiful. He knew what that was and started to run towards it, he needed to catch before it disappeared like the other times. “Wait!” He shouted, he kept running not stopping once he was close he was almost there.

He stretch out his hand ready to touch his light, to touch his soul. But! The darkness crept back and lighting struck his head, he lost the light, he was falling no not again. 

“THOR” he shouted and a blue light engulfed him, then....

*Gasped* Tony open his eyes panting like he ran a marathon. He looked around and saw that he was still at the forest of rebirth like he was meant to be. “Damn it” he cursed under his breath, ever since he agreed to train with Thor and find his inner soul the same fucking thing always happens, he gets close then boom lighting hits him. He can’t figure it out why this happens hell Thor always says it’s because... “you’re doubting yourself again Anthony” Thor said interrupting Tony’s train of thought. 

Tony chuckled with no humour in it “Yeah no shit, that’s what you keep saying but yet I’m not improving maybe because I can’t connect with my soul” he spoke bitterly looking away from Thor you was opposite him in the forest of rebirth. 

Thor gave him a sad look and sighed “No, don’t say that Anthony you can find your soul trust me what I’ve seen proves to me you can do it. You just need to believe in yourself Anthony” he said kindly.

Tony looks at Thor for a bit, gets it that Thor is just trying to help, but what if he’s wrong and he can’t do this. Yeah Thor did say it will take weeks or perhaps years, but still Tony’s a genius he should be able to do this. 

Tony sighed he just wants to go home, and beside he needs to see someone today anyways. “Look Thor can we try this again another day, I got to go somewhere anyways before the gala tonight” he asked 

Thor looked at Tony and agreed they been doing this for hours, Tony deserves a break. Thor grab his hammer, then a quick of a flash they were back in Tony’s penthouse like they were hours ago. 

Tony sends Thor a grateful smile, “Thanks point break, I am trying I swear it’s just hard you know” he told him shyly. And in return gave him a kind genuine smile “ it’s alright Anthony we got all the time in the world. Now I must go, enjoy your meeting young wolf” then he was gone. 

Tony chuckled at the nickname that Thor recently gave him, and if he honest with himself he likes the nickname better than any other nickname that he was given in the past. But anyways, he better get ready.

~~~~~~

Once Tony was dress, he went to the kitchen were everyone shared to grab a quick cup of coffee before he leaves. Once his coffee was ready, he took the cup and the smell of strong African coffee beans was beautiful. 

He gulped the coffee down as he was in a rush, the cup had been empty he was ready to set off, until he heard Rogers voice “You shouldn’t really drink that down fast it isn’t healthy” he said with a disproving tone. 

Tony rolled his eyes and turn to look at Rogers. You know it’s strange for the last couple of days or so Rogers hasn’t spoken to him, fought with him or even touch him he’s not sure he miss that or not. 

“So, this coffee has been the light of my life for a very long time I think my body knows how to cope with that thank you very much” he said sarcastically. But Steve just grunted, “look I’m not here to argue or talk about your coffee, I’m here to talk about you” He said with a hint frustration.

Tony just raise an eyebrow “really, well you know how I love myself after all Natasha wrote that lovely report about it” he said back. Steve heavy sighed “please Stark can we just talk like normal people without any sort of animosity, just please” he beg. And Tony was surprise at Steve’s tone he sounded defeated, maybe this was Tony’s chance to speak out and form some understanding with Steve and maybe the others too. 

But it had to wait he needed to go and he also got the gala tonight too. Tony sighed and looked at Steve “Ok, we won’t argue or whatever we do that isn’t the norm, but I can’t today got things to do you see. But I promise we can talk tomorrow, is that okay?” He asked with uncertainty. 

To his surprise, Steve’s had a shock look to his face he but he didn’t seem angry or disappointed. “yes!, I mean yeah of course I’m happy to do that just let me know the time and place ok” Steve replies almost too quickly. Well this is awkward, the silence was not what Tony had in mind he better finish this before it gets even more unbearable, “ok cool, great so urr... I’ll... yeah right great see you later cap, better go” he said try not to sound nervous.

Before Steve even respond, Tony dash past him and went straight to the elevator, “ground floor J”. “Right away sir” Jarvis replied, “and may I say sir your conversation with Captain Rogers has greatly approved” Tony scoffs “not helping J and cut the sass will you or I might actually donate you to a community college” he teased to his AI “Oh heaven for bid Sir my apologies” Jarvis mocked and Tony chuckled god he did love his AI.

~~~~~~~~~

After an hours drive Tony finally made it to the house, his looked old but homely in a way and it reminded Tony of his moms old house that he use to stay at and where his son was raised.

Shacking off that memory, Tony gets out of his car and walks towards the house. He rings the door bell and waits for a minute, ten door open and he smiles “long time no see old man” Tony teased.

The man at the door chuckled “It sure has Tony, it’s good to see kid” Tony scoffed “you do realise I am 32 right” the man could only laugh “ kid you will always be a kid to me since I first met you at that hospital” he jokingly said back. Tony chuckled at the mans humour, “Well can I come in Detective John Davis or do I need a warrant” Tony teased.

Davis laughed at the silly joke “nah I go nothing to hide kid come on I’ll Male is some coffee” he spoke as walked away from the door and back into his house. He motioned tony to come in which he did. 

The house look the same since the last time he came here, which was around a year ago before the New York attack, he liked it here John look after him here sometimes and even trained him to along with his son. 

Tony can only describe John as a good man, brave, wise and kind to him. John is now a retired cop, he’s was one of the best cops ever in New York City, he solved hundreds of cases with great results. He never backs down from a case even when others try to take him down. 

You see, John told Tony once he had a lot of discrimination against him due to his race sometimes from both sides due to his mom being white and his dad being black. You see back then in the 60s when Davis was born, mix race relationships was still an issue so he got pick on a lot from the kids and the adults, and the older he got the worst it got too. But he never let it get to him once he got older as once he starting his career he met people who treated everyone equally and respected them too, of course Peggy was one of them and they been friends since he was just 20 years old, after all they both have the same abilities so it’s no wonder that they meet. 

 

That was a long time ago and things have change a lot since then, after he was rape, Tony struggled a lot and didn’t know how to cope. John back then was just a cope trying to help Tony in anyway he can and when time past and after Tony’s not so great coping mechanism. John help him with his training when his mom got ill he was there for him and his son and he will never forget what this man has done for him.

“You done day dreaming kid, or do you need another 5 minutes” Davis teased when Tony (that he will never admit that he jump out of his skin when Davis spoke) turned towards Davis, “Oh ha ha What do you think I am I a twelve year girl fantasising about a boy” he sassed back. Davis just laughed “ I wouldn’t say got a twelve year old girl but I wouldn’t put it passed you to fantasising about a man” he grinned and Tony just snorted.

John smiled at Tony with fondness and walk straight toward the couch and placed the two cups of coffee he had in his hand down on to the table. He sat down next to Tony then spoke “Why are you here Tony I haven’t seen you for a long time? Don’t get me wrong I loved when you visit me but I seen something’s troubling you” He ask gently.

Tony looked away for a moment but then turned toward John, “Well it’s a long story” he simply said. But John just smiled “ I got time for you kid” Tony smiled and told him everything. Well not everything didn’t speak about him and Rogers, but he told him about New York battle, the mandarin, the team and how they treat him, Thor and his training. It felt like he was talking for hours and John just listen. 

Once he was done there was a long pause, Tony didn’t know what to say or how will John react to his rant of the century. But sure enough John spoke “So what’s it like being trained with a god that must an honour right?” He just said like it was a joke. 

Tony just hung his mouth open, “WHAT! Is that all you got from that, come on I just spilled my guts and that all you could say” he half shout with annoyance. To Tony’s surprise John smiled but it look sad almost “Oh trust me kid I have a lot of things to say on what you just told me but for now let’s just focus on the good things ok” he said gently and Tony just nodded. 

So Tony told him how the training is going and how he constantly gets blocked from getting to his soul. Once he was finished he looked at John and finally said “ I don’t know what to do John, like of what Thor said is true and my family is different from everybody else then how come I can master it like he said”. John gave him a sad look, “Well it seems to me you need to talk with your mom about this more than me kid. I can’t help you on this one, but what I do know is that you’ll be able to figure it out you always do” he said with a smile and Tony could only smile back at him he was right he should talk with his mom about this. 

“Oh by the way speaking about your mom she ask me to give you this, I was hoping to give to you sooner but I just can’t send to your tower after all security will be all over this” he said as he left leaving Tony confused. He remember his mom telling him that she got something for him on his birthday but honestly he thought she forgot but he guess it’s not appropriate to send it to his home.

John came back with a wooden box in hand, “here you mom told me once that this was pass down your family for generations and who knows maybe it by something that could help you with your training” John hands him the box as he sits down beside him again.

Tony looked at the wooden box, it looked old but yet beautiful it had these patterns of swirls and a symbols that made it look majestic. He opens the box and inside he was surprise, there were three items inside, the first one was an old photo maybe from the 1920s or 30s it was a man and a little girl could that be his grandfather and his mom he wondered. 

The next item was two bracelets, they were leather and old he pick one up, Tony was surprise to feel cold metal underneath so he turned them around and what do you know they were blades. When he was younger his mom told him that there people would use these hidden blades to stealthily target the bad guys they were useful, quiet and quick. He never seen one in real life until now and he didn’t know why he needed them, John must of sense his doubts cause the next thing he knew John touch his shoulder as some kind of reassurance “I know you have the armour but they can be useful when the time is right trust me your mom wouldn’t have given you these now if she didn’t have a reason” he spoke gently and yeah he was right he shouldn’t doubt his mom. 

The last item in the box was a neckless a long silver chain that look old but yet strong. Attach to it was a stone, looked odd the colours seemed endless and they look like they were moving almost Tony couldn’t describe it but it was certainly beautiful. He pick it put close to his face and just stared at it, something felt different with this neckless Tony felt a pull from it like it was special somehow but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“You know Peggy once told me that this neckless was special and had some magic to it” John said pulling Tony out of his trance from the neckless. Tony snorted “seriously magic come on do you really believe that?” He ask. But John just shrugged “you never know” he smiled. Tony felt a vibration from his watch and looked at it “shit” he exclaimed it was 5:30pm he needed to go back to home to get ready for the gala. 

He quickly put all the items back into the box and stood up “I have to go John I got a gala to get ready too, listen thanks for listening I’ll come back soon or know you can come to the tower any time” he quickly said.

John chuckled lightly “sure thing kid, have fun at the gala alright don’t get into too much trouble” he teased and Tony smirk back “ oh you know me trouble is my middle name” and then Tony was gone. 

John smile drop and stared sadly at the door “please stay safe” he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~

[Three hours later]

Tony was in his bed room putting on his tux, his suit fitted just right and his beard and hair was styled perfectly.

This gala is not only to help SI but to help PR with the avengers too, so tonight had to be perfect no fuck ups. 

“J time?” Tony ask 

“The time is 8:30pm Sir the rest of the avengers are ready and waiting down stair should I notify them that your ready sir? JARVIS ask 

“Sure thing J and how do I look by the way?” He ask with a smirk. “You look impeccable as always sir” JARVIS replied with a hint is sass to it. “Aw J you always know the right things to say” Tony tease “well sir you did program me” he sass back.

Tony chuckled at his AI, he sighed and looked at the mirror one more time “Well time to rock and roll” he said to himself, he then proceeded to leave his penthouse.

He made it ground floor were the rest of the avengers were, all of them wore a nice suit, though Rogers wore his military uniform instead and Tony’s definitely not turned on nope no nada. And of course Romanoff is wearing a beautiful long red silk dress properly get a lot of attention from a lot of men. 

Thor was the first of to speak “glad you can make it Anthony you look wonderful” he said sincerely. Tony tried not to blush at that comment, but he tried to not blush under Rogers gaze. He kept staring at him it look like lust at first, who could blame him his tux fitted him perfectly and showed his ass...ets in all the right places. But when Tony actually looked at Rogers what he saw wasn’t lust it look like he was in awe but he couldn’t understand why. Rogers notice and quickly looked away from Tony with a red face it almost made Tony giggle, almost.

But not time for that there’s a gala waiting for them, “everyone ready to face the leaches” Tony jokes, Clint and Natasha just there eyes while Bruce and Steve kinda smirk. But Thor gave a big laugh “we are ready for battle Anthony, let’s all get in this limousines of yours shall we” Thor boomed. 

Everyone nodded in agreement and they got into the vehicle, Rogers and Tony were the last ones standing outside it was a bit awkward at first until Clint shouted at them to get their asses in. 

“Um after you Tony” Rogers said shyly and tony was surprise Roger never used his first name before and to be honest he like that he it, Tony smiled and said his thanks, then got into the car. Then Rogers followed soon after, once everyone was in the limousines drove off.

The spy twins, Rogers and Bruce are chatting away except for Tony it didn’t feel like he was welcomed in the conversation. Tony felt a large hand on his shoulder, he turn to look and saw Thor smiling down at him “are you alright?” He whispered “yeah I’m good big guy just thinking that’s all” Tony replies. 

Thor just nodded and decided to join the other in conversation, whilst they were doing that Tony looked out the window and wondered what today’s event going to be like, he hope it goes well, it has to for his and there sake.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> The next chapter will be more interesting there gonna be a surprise for Tony hehe (it’s not a good surprise) 
> 
> Anyways I’ll see you soon for the next chapter have a good day :)


	10. Family is all that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala was meant to be a nice, peaceful gathering. But instead Tony got a surprise unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again 
> 
> So just a quick note 
> 
> Apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> But I hope you like the chapter 😊

The gala was in full swing, the paparazzi were going crazy outside the gala. 

The Avengers arrived a little late due traffic but luckily it wasn’t too bad.Tony was nervous this is really the Avengers first time together at an event that Tony usually goes alone. The others were also nervous as this event is meant help with their reputation with being superheroes and all.

Tony looked at the others, “you ready my merry men and woman” he joke but the others except for Thor didn’t laugh, wow tough crowed.

There was a slight awkward silence until Rogers speaks, “come on guys let’s go before press start thinking we change our minds” then Rogers was the first one to get out of the limousine.

One by one all the Avengers got out of the limousine, and the press went crazy screaming their name taking photos of everyone. Tony was use to this, he knew what to do, where to turn and how to smile when it comes to the press. Tony even made sure he got photos with the Avengers and he reassured them when he sense they were nervous, surprisingly the spy twin calm down from this comfort and even Rogers too.

Once they were inside, it was busy you could say. Important people everywhere, military men and women from captain to major, there wives and husbands who are lawyers, judges or businessmen. And let’s not forget the singles who are most likely top businessmen and the press who manage to get an invite inside of the gala. Tony was prepare on how to mingle with these people, he just hope the others will be ok.

“There you are” a frustrated sounded Pepper walk up to them, well mainly to Tony. Now, don’t get Tony wrong he loves Pepper and he sure knows that feels the same about him. But recently him and pepper haven’t been speaking much, as CEO Pepper been travelling a lot to do international business meetings and deals and not to mention the boards meeting in the states which Tony knows is quite challenging, so she in a lot of stress and he understands that. But due Tony’s reckless behaviour with the Avengers during the missions and all Pepper had been getting more stress due and kept sending him angry voicemails and emails saying to cut it out or else kinda thing.

Sure they use to date, but Tony knows it was too much for her to handle with him being iron man and she thought if he broke up with him maybe just being back to friends would be easier to handle. He wished things have gone better between them, but they are still friends just not as close as they use to be and Tony knows it’s his fault maybe he should be the one to reach out first. 

“Sorry Pepper, there was a bit of traffic going on in the streets I should have called I’m sorry I didn’t I’ll get JARVIS to remind me to call you next time” Tony said sincerely. Pepper was taken back by his apology, she was ready to tear him a new one, but then again Tony looks worn down. She hasn’t seen him properly in weeks or was it months she wasn’t sure. But seeing him now, maybe she has been a bit too hard on him.

Pepper sighed, “It’s ok, that happens some times, just call me ok. I was worried about you” she smiled gently to reassure him. Tony smiled back to her, grateful for her patience. 

“Anyways, everyone expect you Tony you al can just walk around and talk to a few people. Let them get to know you and improve your PR, I recommend for you Captain to talk to some of the military men and women they would love to talk you” Steve slightly chuckle at that “will do Miss Potts” he replied.

Pepper nodded “Good, so Tony there is a General Marcus and Major Peters will like to speak to you about your new defence gear for the soldiers. There is also some important company’s who like to talk about any future business deals with you as well”. Tony nodded and listen to what Pepper had to say, he hated dealing with these kinds of people as they expected so much of him in so little time and the way they use him to get there own way make him on edge at times. But at the same time it’s for a good reason and to protect and save lives is all that matters to him so he’ll interact with these people for that only. 

“Of course pep just show me the way” he smiled to her and she just smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~

The event was a success as far as Tony was concerned, all the guest were enjoying the gala and speaking with Tony to do discuss business deals which was successful which made Pepper happy. And the guest also talk to the Avengers individually, the gang were behaving (thank god) and manage to impress the people who then provide the Avengers with their support emotionally and financially (which really wasn’t needed, but oh well it was the thought that counts in Tony’s opinion) so overall a successful night.

Tony was tired and it was nearing the end of the event, so Tony decided that he deserved a little break from. So he excuse himself from the crowd and walk outside to the balcony. 

The night was peaceful tonight, the dark sky was clear and the stars were shining. This reminds him when He was younger, his mom would take him to a little cabin that his grandfather owned, its located in Canada in the middle of the woods it was very peaceful from what Tony remembered.

No one bothered them there, they hiked all around the woods and saw amazing wildlife. And when it was dark they both lay on the grass and look up to the star it was beautiful. He miss those day with his mom, and when she got sick they couldn’t go there anymore. But maybe he could go there with his son, they did go there when his little Bambi was just a kid, who knows once Tobias finish college they could go there together to celebrate peacefully. 

The door behind him open which brought Tony out of his thoughts and looked behind him and he was surprise to be Rogers that open the door. 

Rogers looked kind of shy, look awkward and didn’t know where to look. “Um.. sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just wanted to check up on you to see if your ok” he said shyly. This surprise Tony as Rogers never really cared for him until now, why now what’s change. 

“Ur thanks cap, you didn’t scare me I don’t get scared easily, but thanks for the concern and as you can see I am peachy” he spoke trying to sound confident but he wasn’t sure if he pulled it off. 

There was an awkward silence between them, but it was Steve who crack first. “Listen, Tony I think we’ve been misunderstanding each other and I just to try I mean really try, this is what I want to talk to you about for tomorrow. Hell l always wanted to talk you you about this but I keep getting side track by...” your dick up my ass” Tony interrupted with a grin on his face trying to get a rise at off Rogers.

But shockingly Rogers doesn’t scoff in disgust, he laughs and he smiles shyly. “Yeah I guess I was distracted by your ass..ets” he joke. Wait what did Captain Spangles actually made a joke, all of the sudden Rogers laughs. Shit did he say that out loud, “I’m afraid you have” Rogers said teasingly. Both of them just laughed and for Tony this is really the first time they’ve been... kind to each other. 

Both of them calm down from their laughter and just look at each other, Tony felt something there for a moment but he couldn’t quite figure it out, what was this feeling? 

Then Rogers clears his throat, “um did you want a drink and we can talk some more out here?” He ask.

Tony stared for a second before he actually answered, “y-yeah sure I like that very Steve” he smiled knowing this is the first time calling Rogers by his first name. Steve smiles back “great I got get us some drink I’ll be back in a second” then he turned around and went back inside.

Tony smiled to himself and turned around to look at the view again. He was on thought about the recent event with Steve, maybe this is the time to set things right with him and hopefully with the rest of the team too.

Tony suddenly heard the door open again, well that was quick he thought. “When you said you’ll take a second, I didn’t think you meant it literally Steve” he laughed. Tony was expecting a laugh back but instead he got something else, someone else to be precise. 

“Actually, Steve is still at the bar talking to my husband” a woman’s voice spoke behind him and it send him a cold chill down his spine. No this can’t be her, no way. 

Tony slowly turned around and suck a sharp breath at the woman who hurt him all those years ago. “It’s been a long time Tony, I was hoping we can talk” lily that was her name Tony remembers. That same woman you beat him, that same woman who fucking raped him along with Daniel and those two other guys, this bitch who tried to ruin his life but instead gave him a beautiful son. 

He hasn’t seen her for nearly two decades, she looked different then the first time he encountered her. He looked older some winkles peaking out, she shorten her hair and from what Tony could tell she looked tired.  
But the real question is why now? Why did she suddenly appear here of all places and what does she want. “How, w-what are you doing here?” he sneered at her with a shaky voice.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, “I’m here because my husband was invited to come here Tony” she spook gently. But Tony wasn’t having any of that, “don’t say my name like that as if we are friends and what do you mean husband aren’t you supposed to be in a prison or something?” He spat.

Lily turned away for a moment as if she had been slapped across the face, “I was in prison for a while and it was hell but I got serval years ago and was force to live in an isolated area, but then my husband a army lieutenant had family were I loved and well the rest was history really” she simple answers.

Tony felt rage and fear at the same time. “So what, is this why your back to come get some sort of revenge, well hate to being the bearer of bad news but you deserve it after what you did” he said coldly. 

For a moment lily looked sad, “I didn’t come here to take revenge, in fact I was gonna was the glad to sent to that prison. It gave me a lot of clarity, I was in bad place before Daniel came along, he made me believe that my anger needed to be express in a certain way and I just took that as a ok to be a monster that I was to you and I am so sorry Tony. I don’t expect you to forgive me or even believe me but I am truly sorry for what I did to you” she ranted with tears now coming down her face.

Tony didn’t know what think of her plea for forgiveness, he was never going to forgive no way that’s for sure but she seems sincere maybe prison did some good, probably. 

Then Lily decide to go a step too far, “How is he, hows my son?” She simply said. Those words made Tony snap “your son? YOUR SON! Let’s get one thing right your not his mother your just a egg donor that raped the man who raised him ok, you mean nothing to him and you never will do you understand” he shouted this shock the woman and she stepped away from him like she was the victim. 

“I’m sorry and your right I didn’t mean to think I was apart of his life, but I really do hope he’s doing well” she said quietly. Tony sighed “yes he’s doing well, he’s the best thing that’s ever happen to me he’s a good kid better than me” he said to try and give this woman comfort but also feeling a little sweet revenge that having his Bambi didn’t ruin his life, god that’s just fucked up. 

Lily smiled for a bit at his words “thank you for telling me” she simply said. But then she frowned “But this is not why I’m here, I need to warn you about something” Tony frowned “really and what would that be?” He ask.

Lily stepped closer to him like she didn’t want anyone else to hear her words “it’s Daniel, he somehow escape prison” she bluntly said. Tony whole body stop, what it-it can’t be how?, why didn’t no one tell him? This has to be a lie, “your lying” He sneer, grab her shoulders tightly and yelled “YOUR LYING” He panic. Lily was crying again “I’m telling you the truth, he came to me a few days ago, trying to convince me to join his side again I told him no and he threatened to kill me if I didn’t. He said he killed the other men who raped you that night too as they didn’t join his cause, but I manage to get away from him as my husband was near by and we were in a public place before he could do anything to me” she cried in pain as Tony squeeze her shoulders even tighter. 

Tony was lost for words this can’t be true, Daniel the man you was his best friend when they were just kids, the man who gave him his first kiss, the man he could of loved. But instead he became a monster and hurt like no one else has ever had. 

“Why are you telling this” He rasp, “because he said to me he was coming for you again, he talked a lot about you. He’s still obsess about you like all those years ago and he knows about ou- your son” she admits, and that panic Tony even more “WHAT!! How? Did you tell him” he voiced with fear. Lily panic “No no I swear I don’t know how he found out, but he told me he knew his name and he knew where he could be found” she told him.

Before Tony could ask her any else, Steve comes out the balcony, with frown on his face, “Stark what are you doing? that’s not how you treat a woman, we heard you shouting and now are scarring her” he said with disappointment in his voice. 

Tony didn’t know what to say to Steve or how to explain it. But now it’s not the time he had to go and get his son. He step away from Lily, “don’t ever come near me again and for your own sake leave as far as you can” he warned her and she nodded knowing what he meant. 

Then he walk away, he walk fast trying to escape the crowd. He could hear Steve calling for him in anger, but he didn’t care not right now he needed to leave now. But before he could exit the gala, Pepper step in front of him. “Tony!, what are you doing people are staring at you. Have you lost your mind, these are very important people and if you stop being selfish for one...” “Pepper stop talking alright” he voiced in anger. 

Pepper froze in shock from Tony’s outburst, Tony felt a little guilty to shout at Pepper like that so he quickly explain why he’s leaving “It’s Tobias, I need to go” he said with worry. Peppers eyes widen and nodded as knew that Tobias is the most important person in Tony’s life and he always comes first. 

“Ok go I’ll cover for you, I’ll talk to you later” she said gently and Tony nodded and left her there.

~~~~~~~

Once Tony was outside, he called the suit as it will be the fastest way to get to his son, once he was inside the suit. He use the thrusters to lift him up in the air and fly to his son, each second he flew, he tried desperately to call his son but there was no answer which panics him. 

He told JARVIS to go faster, which his AI comply. He was closer to his sons destination and he hope that his son was safe and I’d anything ever happens to him he wouldn’t know what he would do. “Bambi please be safe” he whispered o himself.

~~~~~~

Once Tony reach to his son apartment without anyone seeing him, he made sure JARVIS jack the security cameras.

He repeatedly knocks on door and rings the door bell for good measure. He was about to open the door by force, but the door creek open and inside was Tony’s very sleepy boy. 

“Dad what are you doing here, do you know what time it is?” He said with a yawn. Tony smiled at his, ‘thank god he’s safe’. With out thinking he grab his son and gave him the tightest hug he ever gave, “oh thank god” he whispered which made Tobias confused “um dad what’s happen, is everything ok?” His son ask. 

Tony let him go and looks at him at his green and brown eyes, “Bambi your leaving and coming home with me to the avenger tower” he said to his son which shock, “wait what? why dad, why the tower won’t your team be wondering why I’m there?” He ask with concern.

Tony shook his head “I don’t care what they think, you might be endanger Bambi, I need you there as I know my tower is safest place for you right now” he said with tears threatening to come out his eyes. 

Tobias look at his dad in shock and in fear, he knows this is serious if his dad is crying. “Will you tell me once we get to the tower?” He ask whilst gently patting his dad shoulder to give him some sort of comfort.

Tony could only nod “yes I promise, I’ll send someone to get your stuff come let’s go” he said as he grab his sons hand and up to the roof where he landed his suit. 

“ hey dad um how am I gonna get to your tower exactly?” He ask with worry. But his dad just grinned at him “Your a smart boy Toby why I’m gonna take you to the tower myself” Tobias didn’t look convince that this was a good idea “I don’t think that’s a smart idea dad” he argue back with a frown. But Tony just laugh “hey don’t sass me kid I know what I’m doing” he vaguely explains, “Yeah right” Tobias mutters.

~~~~~~~~~

They got to the tower into Tony’s penthouse. Tobias was thankful for that as he thought for a moment he was actually going to die, “oh thank god I didn’t die” he breathed out. Tony just rolled his eyes as he got out of the suit, oh don’t be so dramatic Bambi” he tease, Tobias pouted which is cute in Tony’s opinion anyways “if the shoes was in the other foot dad you won’t be saying that would you” Tony chuckle “kid the sass on you is killing me” he tease “And I wonder were I got that from” Tobias smirk. 

Tony sighed and a small smile appeared on his face “ it’s quite late to talk, how about we get some rest and ask all your questions tomorrow ok Bambi?” He said with tiredness in his voice. Tobias looked at him with a sad look “sure dad, you promise?” He ask gently stepping closer to his dad “I promise” tony answer and they went closer to hug each other. Tony was so relived that his son was safe, but he would need to speak with Fury it’s no way he didn’t know about Daniel escaping prison. 

Both of them let go from their hug, but it was hesitant Tony missed his son so much they haven’t seen each other for weeks or was it months he wasn’t sure. With SI, the avengers and Tobias still studying it’s hard to see each other, but they call and text as much as they can and Tony will take anything he could get to talk to his little Bambi.

“Your room is just down the hall on the right JARVIS will help you if you need it” he said. Tobias nodded “ok thanks dad, good night and I love you” He said as he walked away, “Good night Bambi and I love you more” Tony spoke. 

Tobias laugh as he walk down the hall “I love you 3000” he shouted then he disappeared into his room. Tony chuckled “wow 3000, did hear that JARVIS my boy loves me 3000”, “ I did sir should I say congratulations” he spoke with some sass in his voice and Tony laughs at his AI.

Tony quiet down his laughed, his son was safe but the danger is still out there, it’s been so long since he last saw that man and he hope he would have never seen him but he guess you can’t get everything that you wanted. He would make sure his son is safe and his mom too, he doesn’t care what the other avengers would think of him because right now his family is all that matters. 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> Hope you like this one, now it’s going to be more interesting from now on, let me know what you hope to see in any future chapters 
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day 😁


	11. Protecting his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is out there, plotting his revenge.
> 
> And tony will need to find away to protect his family first before that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back again with a new chapter hope you like it though it’s a bit shorter than my other chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Like always apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar.

Pain, pain so much pain going through Tony’s body . The cold air send shivers down Tony’s spine as ran and his blood was everywhere.

Sickening laughter echoed all around him, that made him want curl into a ball and disappear. 

Dirty hands grabbing him and touching him in places no one should touch without his consent.

“Tony, oh Tony” a mock whisper, he knows that voice.

“Why so scared Tony, aren’t you having fun” the Male whisper was closer to him now. Tony panic, he kept flailing his arm to try to push him away, but to no avail.

The man gave a sickening laugh, which made Tony to want to curl into himself even further.

“Don’t run away Tony, you feel so good I can’t wait to be inside you again Tony. After all you owe me Tony, after what you did” the man sneered. 

“Please stop I didn’t do anything... Daniel please” Tony pleads. But Daniel doesn’t stop, he can see him now and both of them are naked.

Daniel gives him a sinister smirk and a deep chuckle. “Oh Tony you have no idea how badly I want to hurt you” He then proceeded to spread Tony’s legs wider and thrust in one fluid motion. 

Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~

Tony gasps for air, as he jumps out of his bed and hits the floor.

“Sir, it’s 3:30AM. Your currently at the avenger tower in your penthouse, you are safe sir I can assure you that you are not there. Please take deep breaths...” Jarvis continues to calm Tony with his words.

Slowly but surely Tony calms down and was now focus where he was, “Jarvis hows Tobias?” He asks his AI.

“Young Sir is currently sleeping safety in the guest room.  
Would you like me to show you on the screen?” 

Tony thought for a moment but his parent instincts kick in and decide to physically go and his Bambi. “No thanks J , I’ll just check myself” he said as he walks out of his room.

Once Tony was at his sons door, he quietly open the door, as he didn’t want to disturb his sons sleep.

As Tony open the door the first thing he spot was a sleeping form of his Bambi. Tony was relived and he quietly walk to have a closer look at his son.

Tony smiled at himself, as he saw his boy sleeping so peacefully it made him very grateful that nothing horrific has happen to him like it happen to Tony.

Tony sighed happily as he strokes his sons hair and bend down to kiss him on the forehead. He then leaves his sons room quietly.  
~~~~~~~

He sat on the couch for god knows how long, with a probably cold hit chocolate in hand. Tony didn’t what to do, he had so many questions mainly towards Fury.

God this was such a messed up situation, the man who was his childhood friend, a man who brutally raped him for some kind of fucked up revenge is now escape from prison and possibly planning another sort of fuck up revenge on him.

Whilst Tony ponder he realise needed to protected his other family too. Pepper, Rhodey, Davis, and... ah shit his mom. He needs to get her at his tower no way in hell he’s going to leave her at that home god knows what Daniel would do if he knew his mom was there. 

He had a plan, he grab his phone off the coffee table and dialled. The ringing felt like it went on forever, but then he answers.

“Jesus fuck Stark, do you know what it is, I swear if this is another prank call I’ll will go to your tower and.....” “Nick please I need your help” Tony interrupted him with a plea.

Fury sighed “what is it Tony?” He ask from what he heard Tony sounded scared he usually never sounded like that unless it’s something actually serious.

“I need you to get mom and Davis here, I want you personally to get them. Look before you ask why I know about Daniel and I don’t why you kept that from me so you and I will talk once you get here, but please Nick I trust you to get them” he rants 

Fury was surprise at how Tony found out about Daniel, but right now that wasn’t the point. Despite was people thought he cares for Tony and would do anything to protect him.

“Yeah sure I’ll do that for you kid and I’ve made sure my best agents are searching for that man too, you have my word Tony that I won’t let anything happen to your family while they under my protection. What about your son where is he?” Fury asked 

Tony had a small smile to his face,  
People think that Fury hates him but in fact it’s quite the opposite. They’ve known each other for a long time and Tony tease Nick by calling him uncle when he use to visit his moms house, he miss those days some times.

“Bambi fine thanks, he’s here at the tower already” he simply replied.

Fury was relived he didn’t want anything to happen to Tony’s kid. “Good, I’ll make sure that your mom and Davis will be at the tower by morning you have my word, I see you soon ok and take care of yourself” then he hung up.

Tony put his phone down and sighed, today was too exhausting. But he can’t rest he needs to prepare himself before Daniel comes out of the shadows, he needs to train.

“Hey J is Thor awake by any chance?” He asked his AI

“ why yes sir, it seems Master Thor has been up for the last hour should I notify him that you want to see him?” Jarvis replied 

“Yeah J please tell him to meet me at my lab immediately” he said as he walk towards the elevator. “As you wish sir” Jarvis simply reply.

~~~~~~~~~

A couple minutes later Thor enters the lab with a concern look on his face. “Anthony where have you been Steven said that you insulted a lady and left the gala rather abruptly what happen?” He frantically ask.

Tony ask a frustrated sigh, “look Thor I’ll ask your questions later but right now I need you to help me train, so please help me” He pleas.

Thor looked at him for a moment, he was surprise how Tony is acting and it quite worried him, but if Tony wants to train now then he can ask his questions later.

“Alright, we’ll start now. So close your eyes and clear your mind” he said. 

So that’s what Tony does, he’ll make sure he find his inner soul, make sure to be stronger. He needs to protect his family he has to, and this be the thing to do it.

It has to work, he won’t let Daniel hurt him again.

~~~~~~~~  
[somewhere in a deep dark forest]

“Sir our agents saw that woman you spoke of was spotted talking to Mr Stark, you were right what should we do?” The woman said 

The man gave a sickening grin. “We will send a message, you know what to do” he responds.

The woman nodded “and what about Mr Stark what should we do with him?”

The man gave a low chuckled “well don’t worry about him, he’s mine to deal with and mine alone just make sure I got what I needed to make this plan work alright” he grunted 

“Yes Sir I’ll do that right away” she said as she went back on to the computer.

The leader walk away and went to his personal office and picked up a small photo that had two young boys in it. Whilst looking at the photo he smiled to himself, his plan was finally coming together after all these years of waiting, soon he will have what he wanted, soon he will have his Tony back and couldn’t wait to get started.

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you think, what will Daniel be plotting and what will happen when Peggy and Davis come to the tower.
> 
> Well I guess you have to wait and see.
> 
> Hope you all are having a great day 😊


	12. Morning talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Tony and Tobias to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again 
> 
> Sorry it took so long been very busy at work and stuff but I finally finish this chapter so I hope you like it 
> 
> And like always sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> :)

Throughout the rest of the night, Tony trained with the help of Thor. Thor taught him how to fight like a warrior and took him to the forest of rebirth to help locate his inner soul. 

Though didn’t find his inner soul which was frustrating to say the least. However something had shifted, Tony left a calling to him, though he couldn’t get to the calling but it was a sign he was getting close.

Thor told that he should stop as the training they did would drain too much energy for Tony which could lead him to collapse. He agreed as he wanted to go a see his son, he even promise Thor that’ he could even meet his Bambi at some point. 

~~~~~~~~

Once Tony and Thor parted ways it’s was already 9am, Tony could guess that his son would be up as he is an early riser, god knows why, no way he got it from Tony that’s for sure. 

“Jarvis send me up to the penthouse who you please?” Tony ask as he enters the elevator. “Certainly Sir, and May I say that young Sir is awake and was asking for you. Would you like me to inform him that you’re on your way?” His AI asked him. 

“Yes if you could Jarvis” Tony replies back. 

~~~~~~~~~

Tobias was up about an hour ago, he had a shower, got dressed and then went to the kitchen expecting his dad to be there, which wasn’t a surprise as his dad was more of a night owl than a early bird. But for some reason something was odd, since last night when his dad came over looking terrified and that scared Him as well.

 

Tobias might know what this could mean, obviously it has something to do about his dads past, could it be.... 

No! That can’t be right, right?. 

You see when Tobias was a 13, he got curious about his mom and wanted to know where he came from. Obviously his dad was extremely young to have him so something about his birth wasn’t right.

So he starts asking around, first he ask his dad but he just shut down and left to his workshop. He then ask his grandmother but she told him to never ask that again and started to cry. He then went to uncle Davis but he also brushed it off, then he ask the Rhodes family and yet again they didn’t have any answers either. 

It was getting frustrating that no one wanted to tell him about it, he felt excluded and that no one cared what his thoughts were, so he started to act out. Like skipping school, giving attitude to teachers that didn’t deserve it and getting into fights with some bullies. It got to the point where he used a fighting technique that was forbidden to use in the public eye and he had almost seriously hurt an other student. 

His dad was pissed to say the least, once they got home, they argued to the point it became a screaming match. Then it all came crashing down when Tobias ask one more time why no one would tell him about his mom, then his dad just snap and scream she was a rapist.

That shock Tobias, he just thought that his dad and mom were just young lovers and made a stupid mistake. But never in his life he expected that confession, then instead of asking more questions he just ran. 

Tobias locked himself in his room, crying into his pillow, wondering if what his dad said was true and his mom was this type of monster. But how could that have happen and why did that happen, he wanted to know but at the same time he didn’t want to face reality at that moment. 

But reality decided to come to him first, as his dad knock on the door and went in to his son room. His dad sat on the bed and cried and told him how sorry he was for telling him about his birth like that. Though Tobias wanted to be left alone and tell his dad to go away, however Tobias can see the pain in his dads eyes and no matter what had been said he wanted to know everything about what happen to his dad and he wanted to be there for him too.

So they talked and talked about everything, his dad told him though not in graphic detail, but still told him how his birth came to be. It was hard to listen and upsetting to, but after weeks went Tobias excepted what has happen in the past and tried to move on and be there for his dad. 

In an odd sort of way they became closer after that, they went out together more often, they went to the workshop together and his dad has even been there for his training they are happy sure they had there ups and down but who hasn’t. 

So now it’s come to this, Tobias wonders if the reason his dad brought him here was because of those monsters who hurt him. Could it be that his mom came back to find him by confronting his dad that’s the only thing that could explain his dad reaction. 

But he guess he will know soon enough.

~~~~~~~~

Once Tony arrive at his penthouse, he thought about going into the kitchen first to make his son a good old fashion English breakfast that his mom use to make for him, he though it’ll be a good way to start the morning before he had the talk with his son.

Though as he went to the kitchen he spotted his little Bambi in the kitchen already. 

“Hey Bambi, I had a feeling you’ll be up, I was going to make your grandma’s famous English breakfast” Tony said to his son with a smile.

Tobias in turn smiled back, “yeah that sounds great dad” he said before he hesitates to ask his question. “Um dad” he said shyly, “hmm yeah Bambi” Tony said whilst he was rummaging in the fridge. Tobias took a deep breath, Well here goes nothing he thought, “What’s going on dad, I know you’re trying to act fine and you want me to feel safe, but right now I need to know what’s happening. Hell you took me from my dorm to here in the middle of the night, you can’t tell me that’s normal dad because it’s not, so just please rip it off like a band aid and just tell me” Tobias ranted.

Tony close the fridge door, but kept his head down, he felt a little bit ashamed of himself. He knew that Tobias would ask that question but he just wanted things to feel a little bit normal for once. He sighed and look at his son, “Yeah ok Bambi, come take sit down” Tony said whilst he gestured towards the couch. 

Tony talked and talked about the events of last night. He told Tobias about everything even prior to last night, Thor, the training and lily. He and his son were both emotional at the end, they cried and hugged for a while after that.

 

“So what happens now dad?” His son ask, looking up to his dad with his big brown and green eyes. Tony wipe away his own tears and sigh “ well firstly I need to make sure that our family is safe, so I made a call to ensure that your grandma and Mr Davis to come to the tower safely I’m sure they’ll be here soon” tony spoke, he could see his sons eyes widen with relief. 

So Tony continue “but first we are going to have a big hearty breakfast and then after that I make sure that Daniel will never hurt me or you or anyone again” he said with determination in his voice.

“Dad let me help you, you can’t just do this on your own” his son begs. But Tony couldn’t allow that what if his son gets hurt or worse, he shake his head “no Bambi you can’t, I need to keep you safe from this man and besides I’m not alone I got thor with and there’s also Fury too. I won’t be alone I promise” tony answers. 

Tobias wanted to protest but he knew nothing will come of that, so sighed and nodded in agreement. “Ok dad, but please can you get the other avengers to help you I know you don’t get along with them but they could help you” his son pleas.

Tony had to admit it would be good to have the others to have his back, but at the same time they don’t get along. Well mainly the twin spies and Captain righteous. But anyways how would that conversation come about anyways ‘hey guys just wanted to ask if you can help find a man who raped me when I was 13 and hobby the way his is my 19 year old son, let’s chat about the course of action’ come on Tony can do that. 

He sighed he doesn’t need them he has Thor and maybe Bruce they are science bros after all. “I think about it Bambi” he smiled to his son and Tobias in turn smiled back.

“Anyways, I think it’s time to make that breakfast, what do you say?” Tony ask trying to make the situation more happy. Tobias smiled “ Sure dad I’m starved” he replied.

Tony went in to the kitchen to gather all the ingredients that he needed, whilst Tobias just sat at the counter and chatted to his dad about his studies. Whilst talking, Tony notice that he’s missing the sausages that he needed for the breakfast, sure that might be a minor thing but that’s always been there traditional breakfast.

“Hey J do you know if there’s any sausages around this tower?” He asked his AI.

“I believe sir, that there are some in the common room kitchen” his AI replied. Shit that’s where the others usually go to eat together, damn it now he has to go and get it hopefully he can swoop in and they won’t bother him especially Steve.

With a sigh he turn to his son, “in just gonna go down and get the sausages Bambi. Don’t worry I won’t take long and if I do you can rescue me” he joke at the end. Tobias gave his dad a sad smile “sure dad I’ll always come and rescue you” he said.

Tony smiled, then headed to the elevator to the common room. He’s not panicking, it not like they are mad at him for leaving abruptly and making a scene with that woman. It’s not a big deal, all he had to do was go in, get the food then quickly leave and spend the rest of the morning with his son before his mom and Davis join them, simple really. 

That what he hope until tony step out of the elevator and heard “STARK”.

Oh shit.

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> Hope you all like it and keep a look out for the next chapter it going to be interesting though I’m not sure when it will be posted but hopefully it won’t take too long.
> 
> 😊


	13. The accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots yelling, lots of accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back with a new chapter hope you all like this one😊 
> 
> Again sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar enjoy.

“STARK” 

Was the first thing Tony heard was his name bouncing off the walls, what came after that was Steve storming towards him after he saw him coming out of the elevator. Behind Steve he could see Natasha, Clint sitting at the counter eating breakfast. They look some what angry at him, which Tony knew that could be a possibility from last night but this seems different some how.

Tony realise he’s ignoring the fact that Steve is coming at him which some what scared him. “Um hey Steve, I’m just here to gather some food. Can the yelling wait until I eat” he tried to said sarcastically.

Steve’s face even look more enrage from that statement, and then proceeded to grab Tony by the collar and pulled him closer to him. In any other situation this would be hot, but right now Steve is pissed.

“Now it’s not the time for jokes Stark! What hell were you playing at last night, with that woman, the lieutenants wife no less, do you know what that could cost us. The lieutenant was not happy and the press was sniffing around, and Ms Potts had to deal with the situation herself. She had been stressing throughout the rest of the night, what do you have to say for yourself” Steve rages as he pushes Tony away from him with force. Now Tony would never admit to anyone about this, but he was scared in that moment. Sure him and Steve fight constantly, but this is a new level of anger he never seen before, and that frightened him.

“Look Steve what happen last night was a personal matter and Pepper knows. I didn’t just leave, because I felt like it, I’ll call her later to tell her all the details I assure you and then we will both deal with the matter probably” he tried to explain professionally without sounding nervous in front of his team.

In the background Tony heard Clint scoff, “Really Stark? Well if you’re going to handle the matter. Then was the deaths of Lieutenant Marks and his wife part of it too?” He growled.

Tony froze for a moment, What! that can’t be true there’s no way that can be true. Did Daniel have something to do with it, do the avengers think I killed them surly not. “What do you mean dead?” he rasp. 

Clint gave a dark chuckle, but he didn’t speak it was Natasha instead. “He means that we got a report from SHEILD that showed that Lieutenant Marks and his wife died in what seems like a car accident a couple of hours after you left the gala abruptly.  
So tell me Stark what was Mrs Marks and you arguing about and where did you go after gala?” she questions him.

What the fuck, do they think he killed them, they can’t think that right?. “You can’t honestly think I killed them, look I may be a lot of things, but a murderer isn’t one of them” He protest, this is getting bad quick and his son must be wondering where he is, god help him. 

It was them Steve scoff “I don’t know anymore Stark, so here’s your chance to tell us where you went last night” he said firmly. Tony was nervous now, he knew that the Avengers didn’t care much about him well except for Thor and sometimes Bruce too. But do they really think so low of him? Does he have to confess his past, his son? Why is life so unfair to him he just can’t take it anymore. 

Tony sighed sadly, he tried to hold back any frustrated tears that threaten to come out. “Look, I went out and meet with someone. Someone who is important to me ok, And I didn’t kill the Lieutenant and his wife I would never hurt an innocent (Well except for Lily) person. Mrs Marks and I had a disagreement which doesn’t concern you at all and this whole conversation is completely pointless, so if you don’t mind I’m going back up to my floor and call Pepper about the situation with her” he finish and just as he was about to leave, Steve laughed but it wasn’t a genuine laughter it sounded cold, empty.

“So what you telling me Stark that you went out and got fucked by someone” Steve accuses. He continues “Tell me, are they in your penthouse, you said you came down here to get food we’re going to make them breakfast how sweet” he mock that’s when Tony got mad, despite them not knowing that Tobias is the one who is up in his penthouse, he feels like Steve is disrespecting his son and he won’t allow that.

“Look Steve, I haven’t slept with anybody ok, the person I met means a great deal to me and I don’t like your tone about them so back off” but then Tony thought something else about this situation and grins even though it wasn’t his best press smile. “What is this really about Steve are you jealous that I might find someone who actually appreciates me or is it the fact that you didn’t had a good fuck in awhile?” Tony questions him. But Steve gave a dark grin, oh god why did he had to challenge him, where the fuck is Thor or even Bruce. 

“You think I’m jealous Stark, please your nothing but a hole to use” he said sharply and Tony wince, he hated when people call him disgusting names to him about this sexual preference. “What’s the matter Stark, not going to snark back have I actually shut you up” Steve mocked as he moved closer towards Tony. Tony however step back, he’s not gonna lie he felt scared he knows Steve would never to anything sinister towards him but he can’t help that feels what felt like when Daniel hurt him. He hoped that the spy twins would realise that this is too far and stop Steve. he looked at them with begging eyes, but they didn’t seem to care. Clint was smirking while Natasha was... well he didn’t know what she was thinking she looked concern which was strange to him.

“Please Steve just stop being an asshole ok, look I know you hate me and you think Im disgusting, but can you honestly say that I’m capable of murder” he plead hoping Steve would just back off.

Tony could see Natasha face change like she felt that the situation here was wrong, “Steve I think...” she started but Steve interrupted her. “I don’t think you would be a killer Stark although you did make weapons that killed hundreds if not thousands of people because you were careless to check where your weapons were going” He sneered. Tony froze as he was back up against a wall, how could Steve so heartless, so cruel to him, by bringing up his mistakes.

“That’s not fair, don’t you dare bring up my mistakes like that. I was ...” Tony cried but couldn’t finish his sentence as yet again Steve spoke up and it just got worse.

“FAIR! you want to talk about fair Stark. You know nothing about what’s fair you were raise with everything you ever ask for, you never knew about hardship or suffering” Steve rage. But then he said something that would change the situation dramatically. 

“I thought last night would a good chance for us to talk properly for once to actually see the real you. But you know what you are Stark, your just a arrogant, egotistical, selfish, slut who just happily spread his legs for everyone to have and not only........Argh” Steve would finish his sentence. But that’s when a fist connected to his face.

And Tony standing there in shock, with blurry watery eyes, he wondered who the fuck punch Captain America in the face.

 

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> So you guys want to take a guess who punch Captain America? 
> 
> Hope you liked it 😄


End file.
